Life
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella Swan, and her daughter Emma, have always lived a tough life. Edward Cullen hasn't had it too much easier. When these two cross paths, in the most difficult of places. High school. How will they handle each other? AU/AH Canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my second story! I'm ecstatic to get started. I hope you guys like it. It's really just a few different ideas I had for other stories that I decided to shove into one story. It just seems easier to me that way. Um, I hope you like. Let me know. Reviews are beyond always welcome! I enjoy reading them!

Disclaimer: To get it out of the way, I am required to claim that I have no claim on these characters. Just the plot that Stephenie Meyer is so kindly letting me play them in!

The chapter starts in Bella's POV, by the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Maa...Ma!" I woke up to the sound of little Emma crying in the darkness.

I sighed, rolling out of my bed. It was dark, making it apparent that it's still nighttime, and I couldn't let her wake James up. He'd be absolutely furious and there's no way I'm putting her in that position so early on. She's only two-weeks-old after all.

So, I walked over to her side of the room and pulled her tiny form from the basinette in there. It was mine when I was a baby and I was lucky James and Victoria had kept it. If they hadn't, she'd probably not even have a bed. I felt awful that my own daughter has to be kept silent like this.

I picked her up and her cried immediately vanished. She was tense when I got a hold of her and now she was calm, resting silently on my shoulder. Poor baby probably felt the constant amount of tension and stress under this roof. I read somewhere once, that babies are sensitive to the emotional atmosphere.

So far my baby has proven this true.

Carrying her back over to my old, rickety, twin-sized bed she stopped crying. I smiled as I lay down on my back and she stretched out across my chest. She loved sleeping like this and I don't blame her, I just don't like her being in my arms when James shows up drunk in the middle of the night.

I don't want her in _that_ position either.

Growing up in this household I didn't know what love was. I knew about it, having seen the princess stories, mostly in school. James wouldn't let me watch TV, for some odd reason. I knew what it was, but I'd never felt it.

Until I found out I was pregnant with my baby-girl, Emma.

This little girl in my arms makes my world go round. Nobody knows about her other than the legal people and James and Victoria. They said that I'd be called a slut if someone found out that I had a kid when I was only seventeen. I don't care what they said, but I don't want her taken away, so I'm keeping quiet.

I love her. It's all I can say. She's such a perfect little baby, and always has been. She's an exact replica of me - with my dark eyes and an already growing head of dark curls. She's got my pale skin and pink-tinted cheeks. She's amazing and all mine. She's all I've ever had and all I'll ever need.

I kissed her head and hummed to her as I drifted to sleep, thinking about my day tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up a few hours later with Emma laying awake on my chest. She was watching me, her brown eyes bright, and curious. I smiled at her and cooed playfully as I lifted her out of the bed. Today's my first day back at Forks High School and her first day of daycare.

I hate having to leave her, but I need to graduate so I can leave in May. _I can't wait to get out of this household_!

I carried her down to the kitchen knowing James and Victoria had left for work. They'd be in a hell of a mood tonight, and so I made sure there was food, and alcohol in the fridge. I have to be more cautious of them these days with Emma in the house.

I've been paying for her diapers and formula. Mostly breastfeeding because work, daycare, school, baby, and then James, is a lot to keep up with. I've been told it's better for the baby anyways. Not that I'd ever be too sure. I wasn't allowed to say much to the nurses at the hospital, let alone ask questions.

I quickly fed her before running to get dressed. She was wearing a pretty pink one-sie and my favorite blue ribbon. It's been around here all my life. James said it was mine when I was a baby - when he cut it. I had to fix it back up, but it looks amazing on her little head of hair.

I pulled my hair back into a half pony with another blue ribbon, like Em's, and wore a blue blouse with jeans. It's my favorite outfit and it covered all skin that needed to be covered. I then put makeup on, making sure bruises on my neck and face were all cleared up. You could see some of the swelling on my ancle - but jeans should cover that right up.

"There," I smiled in the mirror. My eyes looked flat, and I looked thin and pale, but I knew I had to make myself look my best for Em's sake.

i walked back in the kitchen and got her loaded into the donated car-seat from the hospital. When she was safely buckled in I took her and myself to the bus-stop, glancing at my watch. Gosh! I can't be late!

I walked faster and gasped when the bus drove straight past the empty bus. I was panting when I finally got to the bench and groaned. It was gone and now I'd never get to school, or daycare, on time. I stomped my foot and decided to take a breather on the bench. Setting Em beside me I began rocking her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lady-bug," I whispered to her as she looked around. "Momma' shoulda' done better...I should have watched the time...I shou-..."

I saw a silver car stop beside me. It looked sleek and read 'Volvo' across the back of it. One of the tinted windows rolled down and I turned to look at the driver, shocked.

He had green eyes and messy bronze hair. His build looked amazing, even looking from here, and judging by his car and fancy clothing - this guy had money. He's way out of my league so I decided to stop thinking about his looks and worry more about why he's stopped his fancy car here in front of me.

He looked at my crying form and the carrier again before speaking.

"Need a ride?" The velvet voice asked and I felt my eyes widen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: It's short, sweet, and to the point. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue. This plot is a little more thought out than my last one and I hope you like it! Sooo...remember how much I love my reviews and keep them coming! They very well make my day :)

P.S. Future chapters will be longer if you think I should continue!

- Emma


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're ready for some Edward point of view! I am :) I'm hanging out at my Grandmas house and I decided to get this chapter out of the way since I know where I'm going with it.

I don't own Twilight! The lovely Stephenie Meyer does! I couldn't be more thankful that she allows us to use them in our own little fantasies!

Anyways! ENJOY!

-o-o-o-o-o-

I sighed looking in the mirror. My stupid, bronze hair was completely untameable. I glanced at the coffee pot which was dinging. I quickly got a drink and thought about which route I should take to the hospital today.

The hospital.

I hate having to go there, but something important is there. My little sister, Kate Cullen. I love that kid, she's nine, and a year ago she was diagnosed with Leukemia. I've never been so heartbroken in my life.

Kate is so full of life. She's my only sibling that got my bronze hair, hers falling straight, and beautiful on her hair. And then she's got my bright green eyes - only her's are always happy. She's such an open, smiley little person. I can't understand why she would be so harshly taken from this world.

She could do amazing things for the human race.

I sighed, walking out to my Volvo. Mom loves this car but it only makes me angry. Katie picked it out. She loved it...and now it's only an object. I love the car but I love my sister a gazillion times more!

When I got to the hospital she was still sleeping so I kissed her head. I couldn't help but notice that her beautiful bronze locks were getting thinner day by day. Mom walked in, with her purse on her shoulder, and hugged me.

"Thanks for dropping by honey," She sighed. "I've got a new baby this morning, so, I think I should hit the road. I hate to leave her here...but someone has to pay the bills."

"I understand, Momma'. I'm starting at the school."

"Don't be nervous, baby, the kids'll love you. I promise." She patted my cheek and walked on out of the hospital with me. "Just do what your passion is and give those kids the education they'll need."

"Okay, Ma'." I chuckled climbing in my car and leaving.

On the way to Forks High School I drove by a bus stop. I was surprised to see a young girl there, who could very possible go to Forks, with a baby carrier. I couldn't help but notice that the baby seat was a little weathered down and the girl was crying over it. So, I decided to stop.

If it were my sister Rosalie, I'd want somebody like me to stop for her.

I rolled down the window and watched as her brown eyes turned to look at me. Her eyes were like chocolate, accentuating her long, brown hair and pretty pale skin. She took in a deep breath and I bit my lip.

"Need a ride?" I asked her and she glanced at the baby.

"Well...yeah...but you don't have too. I was stupid, and I missed the bus, I-..."

"No, hop on in," I gave her a sheepish smile as she looked me and my car over again. This time it was obvious that she was deciding whether it was safe on the baby's behalf. "Where to?"

"Well, I don't want to give you too much to do...but I need to get Emma to her sitter and then I need to get to school." She swiped at her eyes.

"Sure thing," I smiled, and glanced at the clock, knowing I'd have plenty of time to get to school. In fact, she's going there too. "what's the address?"

She read off the address and I chuckled, knowng immediately where I would be driving the girl. Mom's house. That's when the girl relaxed a bit in her seat - she'd ben noticeably tense. I didn't even know her name yet...maybe she's a student of mine?

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way, I teach English, Music, P.E., and Seminar at the high school." I told her. The school'd been short on some teachers and I knew I needed something to take up time before I practically moved into Kate's hospital room.

"Th-that's a lot." She glanced at me, her voice shaky. "I'm B-Bella Swan. I'm a senior at the high school this year..."

"Really? Maybe you'll be one of my students?" I offered and she shrugged, and bit her lip, turning to look out the window. That's when the baby in the back seat gurgled. I glanced at the pretty thing in my mirror. "She's gorgeous - she looks just like you."

"She's my daughter, her name is Emma. I love her more than anything in the world." Bella breathed and I could only heard honesty and genuine love in her soft voice. I smiled at her and glanced at the tiny thing again. She's got to be a newborn - she was so small. I could hold her with one hand if I weren't so clumsy. "She's nine-days-old."

"Nine days?" I asked her, astonished.

"Yeah..."

"Should you even be going back to school? You're both so young..."

"I have to graduate. It's the least I can do for my girl," She shrugged and I nodded at her, wondering exactly what the girl meant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When we pulled up at my Mom's, her door opened, and she looked at me shocked. That's when she saw Bella and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and walked around to let Bella out. She was still staring at my Mother's huge, practically a mansion, house.

I then walked on to the back and pulled the diaper bag onto one shoulder, and the carrier onto my other.

"Hey Mom," I smiled at her and Bella glanced between us shocked.

"You're his Mom?" She squeaked and Esme nodded, smiling as she shook Bella's shaky hand.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm Esme Cullen. Is this little Emma?" She asked looking happily at the infant.

"Y-yeah," Bella walked around and carefully pulled her from the case, I was still holding. I watched as she pulled the child naturally to her chest and kissed it's little head. It was amazing how good she was with her. "Momma's going to school now, baby, but I'll come back. I promise."

I could tell that there was something behind her voice when she spoke like that. She smiled at the girl and let out a sigh.

"I don't want to leave her," Bella's eyes watered and I felt shocked as she hugged the girl close again.

"I know it's hard the first time, honey, believe me," Esme glanced at me and I smiled sheepishly at her. "Especially with an infant this young, but you have too sometime."

"I just...I know...It's just hard. We haven't been apart since she was born. Not for more than ten minutes." Bella sniffled and Esme hugged her and had her pass the baby to her. Bella crossed her arms and nodded sheepishly. She was bright red, probably embarrassed for crying.

"Don't cry," I ushered her. "It's hard, I know, but you just have to let go and know she's safe and in Gods hands when she's not in yours." I whispered thinking of Kate.

Bella and I were on our way to the school when Bella shook her head, "What did you mean when you said that you know how I feel?"

I sighed deciding to be honest. She's obviously got her own story, I may as well share some of mine. "My little sister, she's nine, and she's been in the hospital for weeks with leukemia. Doctors say she's probably not leaving there alive this tiem."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Bella's eyes teared up.

"It's hard - I love her more than the world." I whispered. "And she's so sick...I visit her, every single day, I visited her before you. It's hard to leave, even when she's sleeping, because I'm always terrified I'll never see her again."

"I know the feeling, but I don't know what I'd do if my baby got sick," Bella whispered and sighed. "I don't know how Esme could stand it, walking around like that, just going on with life."

"She spends her nights and weekends with Kate, and Dad works at the hospital so he sees her all the time." I whispered and Bella nodded slowly.

"It's still insane," She whispered glancing around.

"Bella...do you have a ride? I mean, you were taking the bus, how often do you do that?" I asked her and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, I don't have a car and Jam-...Dad and Mom won't help me get one...or give me a ride." She muttered with a sigh and a shrug. "I have to get to school and she has to go to Esme's. So the bus is my option."

"I can drive you," I spoke without thinking, knowing I'd never take the offer back. This girl deserved more. I can't believe her parents aren't even going to help her. Sure, she had a kid in high school, but life could be worse. Her eyes shot to mine, shocked, and curious.

"I can't ask that of you..."

"Then do it for Emma," I told her with a shrug. "She'd be much safer in my car than in some messy old bus. Those are so germy. Besides I could make sure you get to and from school on time every day, since I have to also."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I'm just some seventeen-year-old kid." She told me and I shook my head. Seventeen, ey?

"You're a human who needs help, and more than that, you're a mother with a child who needs help too. Of course I'll drive you - I will do it gladly." I told her, only speaking my mind.

"Well, thank you," She whispered as we arrived at the school.

"Well, I think you should get out here. I would happily go all the way around, but I don't need any suspicious teachers making rude accusations about either one of us. Okay?" I told her and she nodded. I could see in here eyes that she was nervous, but she still understood what I had meant.

I watched as she got out and made her way to the building that I'm sure was doom to her. I could only pray that she'd have a somewhat easy time - I know how tough school can be, especially high school. Jerks in this place will find anything to pick on someone about.

I sighed and drove around, knowing I needed to get to class quickly.

Let's hope today is okay.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I'm not huge on Edward POV things, I'm not good at it. I'm not a guy and it's hard to put myself in the shoes of one. Anyways, hope you like! Any suggestions, ideas, comments, reviews, tacos, whatever - they're all welcome! Just click the pretty little review button down there! Thanks for your time! :)

Peace out!

- Emma (Is it weird that I just noticed that I have the same name that I chose for Bella's baby? OOPS. lol)


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away from Mr. Cullen's car just that much less stressed than when I'd accepted the ride to begin with. First of all, I learned that Esme is related to great people, just like herself. This only makes the fact that my daughter will spend forty hours a week in her care just that much more comforting.

And then there's the fact that I no longer have to rush to catch the city bus. Hopefully he'll keep his promise. It'd just make my schedule feel that much more secure. I read once that you're supposed to keep babies on a schedule. I couldn't look into it much more since I was reading out of a book I hadn't bought, still in the store.

That's where I do all of my reading.

I sighed and made my way to my locker. I'd already gotten my schedule in the mail and I knew it was time for the big reveal. I pulled the slip of paper out, knowing that with my photographic memory I wouldn't need to look at it again. Being a senior I only had a few credits left, so my schedule was four classes all year.

_1. English - Mr. Cullen - Room 452_

_2. Music - Mr. Cullen - Room 342_

_3. P.E. - Mr. Cullen - Gymnasium_

_4. Seminar - Mr. Cullen - Room 452_

I gasped at this, doing a double-take. Is that even possible? To have the same teacher all day, every day, for the rest of the year? I mean, I knew that the credits I needed - because I hated the classes and didn't want to take them earlier - were ones he taught...but really?

I huffed again and grabbed a binder and closed my locker, shocked when I turned to face Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They were snickering and Jessica was running her fingers through her curly brown hair. Her dull, green eyes evil.

Lauren smirked and I couldn't help but notice her hair was blonder from the sun and her eyes looked icier. _Terrific_. These two tended to make my school-life a living hell and just by this second I could tell that this year wouldn't be any different.

"Look, Lor, the ugly-duckling is showing her face again!" Jessica sneered and Lauren chuckled.

"No kidding. Scram, ugly!" She snapped her fingers and I ran away, quickly.

I hate that I let myself be below them like that, but I also know that they'd kick my butt in a fight. I didn't need anymore bruises than I have. James and Victoria take care of that plenty. I sighed and shook my head. I can't believe I actually just thought that.

I ended up at E-...Mr. Cullen's classroom ten minutes early. Nobody else was there, all the other students were no doubt waiting until last minute to start the school year. I was dreading it too, but another thing I dreaded was spending time in those stupid, hallways of torture.

_Damn, I sound whiney_...

"Ah! Welcome Bella," Mr. Cullen smiled, his green eyes sparkling as I walked into his classroom. "You find your locker well?"

"Yeah," I sighed thinking of my run-in at my locker. This means that they know where it is too. Terrific!

"That's good," He smiled setting up pictures along his window sill. I stood to go look at them.

One was of him and Esme, I recognized her easily. She had dark hair but also Mr. Cullen's green eyes. Then there was him with two blondes, who had blue eyes, unlike his. They looked to be a few years younger, but not too many. They looked alike, one could easily be a supermodel, and the other was her twin-brother (maybe).

Then there was a family picture, it looked to be a few years old. I smiled at Mr. Cullen, a few years younger, his eyes shining, and a small girl in his arms. She couldn't have been older than four. She had his hair and eyes and was gorgeous. _Kate_.

The last picture was more recent. Someone else had taken it since he was sleeping. He was in the hospital, laying on the bed next to a girl. An older Kate. She looked ill, circles under her eyes, and really thin. But she was sleeping and looked at peace. They were close, I could see that now.

I felt my heart break for their situation, and quickly sent out a prayer for his family - more importantly his baby sister.

"Kate?" I asked him and he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," He breathed. "The doctors...they give us months, if not less." His voice was hoarse and his green eyes watered. "Mom and I have been taking so many pictures of her. Her memory will live forever."

"Does she know?" I asked him, my voice smaller than it's ever been.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell her, but Dad didn't think it'd be right to keep that from her - or anybody." He huffed.

"She's beautiful," I told him and he nodded, grinning.

"She's an angel, I'm telling you." He walked back over to his desk and began writing on the whiteboard. I sat down at a desk in the corner, close to his. I wouldn't sit up front if I didn't trust Mr. Cullen already. Normally I'd cower in the back, just counting down till' the end of class.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Within' ten minutes I'd learned that Mr. Cullen was a teacher for a reason. He was passionate about it. He wasn't just here for the paycheck - though I should have assumed with the four jobs he has here.

But he was so fluid, and natural when he spoke to the class. Starting the day off with some name-games and such. He called on me often, sounding truly interested in what I had to say. I liked that because nobody has ever actually listened to me before. I'm usually forced silent, no opinion what-so-ever.

When class finished Mr. Cullen grabbed his bag and was out the door before me, probably rushing to his next classroom. I chuckled, knowing that all I had to do was follow him. I have his classes all day, every day, all year.

About halfway to the music room Mr. Cullen glanced behind himself and at me, before stopping. I caught up and stopped in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Are you following me?" He answered my question with another question and a laugh.

"N-no," I blushed and walked beside him. I pulled my schedule out, awkwardly, and handed it to him.

"Well, what do ya' know? You have me all day every day. This is something new. Well, come on, we can't be late for class!" He winked and began walking faster.

I quickly fell behind, sighing. I was still limping slightly, only doing so when he wasn't watching. James twisted my ancle with his own hand the other day. That was after he popped one of my ribs out of place.

I was suddenly pissed off as I practically stomped to class behind Edward. He let me in and let me pick my seat on the roster he'd yet to fill out. I chose the seat closest to his desk, telling him I just picked the first one I saw, and went to sit.

"So, after school, meet me out back? I'll take you to Mom's so you can get Em." He smiled and I nodded, excited to be seeing my daughter again soon.

"Thank you so much, again...you just made everything...so much easier." I told him and he bowed his head.

"Nah, it's not a problem." He smiled.

"Well, thanks again, anyways."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ready to go see your baby?" Mr. Cullen asked me as I walked out to his car. I nodded, grinning as I climbed in. "How was your day?"

"Boring. High school isn't great."

"I hear ya'," He smirked and I shrugged.

"Just take me home." I sighed wishing the car-ride would last forever. Emma is safe. I'm safe. Everything is good in the world...right now.

But I do have to face reality...and it'll come faster than I want.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Read and review! I don't have much to say other than that I'm tired and can't get much more from my brain right now! LOVE YOU ALL! :)

- Emma


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm tired, I'm not going to post some stupid, long A/N. lol. Just remember, R&R, for me! I'd love it if you did. Believe me. I really do.

Time for some Edward POV.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll be back after I drop her off," I breathed as I kissed my Mom's cheek and Bella buckled her baby in.

"Okay, sweetie, take your time." She glanced at Bella and I knew she meant it.

"Alright, girlie, ready to hit the road?" I asked Bella as I opened her door for her and she sighed loudly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She mumbled climbing into her seat and I couldn't help but worry about her tone. Why did she sound so upset about going home? Shouldn't she be happy that the day is over? That she gets to spend the evening with her daughter?

I shook my head and got in, driving them home in silence. When I let Bella out she sighed, thanking me for the millionth time, before going on into her house. I glanced at the address, making myself remember it, as I got in my car and drove back to my Mom's house.

"How was Emma today?" I asked Esme as I walked into the kitchen with her. "Bella worried about her all day, non-stop."

"She did?" Esme asked and I nodded, she sighed. "Well, I can tell you one thing - that baby is a beauty! And she's so good. She was quiet, but let me know when she was hungry, and she was calm around me. I was so happy!"

"Yeah, Bella loves her a lot. It's all she talked about all day." I chuckled and she raised an eyebrow.

"All day?"

"I teach four classes a day, you know this," I told her and she nodded. "Well, Bella is in all of them. She's only in them because they're the few credits she still owes." I shrugged and Esme nodded, again. "Anyways, we ran into each other a lot, and it was 'Emma this' and 'Emma that'. Not that I blame her."

"So, care to explain why you drove her everywhere today?" Esme asked as she sliced an apple.

"Well, she was going to take the bus, but she missed it. And that's when I drove by her, sitting alone with the baby, at the busstop. I wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't immediately thought of Rosalie, or Kate, or even Alice and you, on the side of that road. I'd want somebody to help them."

"That's sweet of you," Esme grinned and I shrugged.

"And so, I drove her here. Anyways, I asked if it should be a regular thing and at first she protested - but then I mentioned Emma needing the security and she agreed. I don't think her parents are providing her, or the baby, anything at all Mom." I sighed.

"That's too bad," She agreed fluidly.

"It's ridiculous, is what I think." I added and she nodded, shrugging.

I watched as she walked around the kitchen and cleaned up. I've been living with her and Dad since Kate was hospitalized. I don't like Mom being alone when she's here, because Dad is often working to pay the medical bills.

"Have you heard from Dad about Kate?" I asked her and she shook her hed, her green eyes suddenly sadder. I know it kills her, and the others, as much as it does me to think about Katie's condition.

"No...he stopped in a few times with her, he said she was well and drawing all day. That nurse...Renee? I can't remember her name for the life of me, anyways, Renee spent most of the day with her. They colored."

"That's good. I like Renee." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, she's a nice woman. Okay, so, I'm going to go visit Kate and Carlisle one more time, and then I'm coming home and going to bed." She told me and I nodded, sighing, and yawning.

"Kay, Mom. Tell Katie-bug I love her, and for her to get some rest. I'll be there bright and early!" I hugged her.

"Honey, don't overwork yourself. I know you want to be there for Kate, and Bella, and Emma...but you're only human. Especially that early in the morning. Okay?" She patted my cheek and I nodded.

"I won't Mom," I sighed. "I promise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Edward!" Kate giggled as I came into her room, a teddy-bear in hand.

"Hey Monkey!" I smiled running over and kissing her cheek.

"You came!" She breathed and I sat down beside her bed. She scooted, careful of her I.V., over to me. I smiled widely at her, forcing myself to keep the mood up high.

"Of course I did, I always do!" I chuckled and she shrugged, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry I slept in yesterday, the chemo was really bad last night...I couldn't stop throwing up." She looked at her fidgety hands and rocked back and forth a little. She was whispering and I could clearly see she was not only embarrassed, but just utterly upset with herself. My heart broke even more for her.

"Hey, kiddo, listen," I took her hands into mine. "Sleep as much as you want - just keep fighting for your big brother, okay?" I smiled at her and she nodded, a corner of her mouth turning up sheepishly. She got my single dimple on her left cheek, just like me. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," She did the hand motion and I winked.

"Good!"

She then turned and glanced at her Barbie clock before frowning at me. I raised an eyebrow, questioning her own facial expression. She pulled the blanket up over her pajama-clad body and wrapped her arms around her body.

"You're here earlier. Why?"

"Oh...Well, I've been driving a girl to school every day." I told her and she raised her eyebrows high.

"Is she a pretty girl?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"Well...I guess..." My brow furrowed. I was really trying not to think of poor Bella like that. "She's very nice, and she has a baby. She's very young and doesn't have her own car, so, I told her I'd drive her. Mommy is babysitting her daughter, Emma."

"That's so nice of you!" She giggled, clapping her little hands. "Are you dating anyone? Do you think you'll date her?"

"No, Kate," I laughed and took her hands, looking her seriously in the eyes. "you're the only girl for me right now, kay, bug? I don't want to date when I have you."

Suddenly, she was having a fit. She began crying and threw a pillow at me. I felt my eyes widen, I was shocked, and beyond a little worried. I'd never seen her like this. I stood up and grabbed her little wrists, carefully, and shushed her, pleading with her to calm down. She just looked up at me, and sniffled.

"Edward! I'm dying!" She cried. "You talk like I'll be here forever - like we'll have each other forever and I'm dying! I won't be here in a year! I'll be gone. Dead. And you have the nerve to pretend like it's not happening? Say you don't need to date? I don't want you alone forever! I love you, and I...I can't b-be here for you! _I'm dying_!"

During the last few months I knew that she knew what was happening. She understood what was wrong with her body and that it probably wouldn't end pretty. But she'd never said it like that - in fact, I don't think she's said it at all.

"Kate!" I barked, feeling bad for yelling at her, but I knew she wouldn't listen otherwise. "Do not talk like that, ever again!"

"But I am! You can pretend all you want, but I refuse!"

"You can't think that way, sweetheart!" I pleaded, getting closer to her. "You have to think positively. Miracles happen. Medicine takes it's course. You can't just assume death...please...buggy...don't think that way."

Now we were both crying, looking each other in the teary-green-eyes. Suddenly she hiccuped and pulled me to her chest. I climbed into the hospital bed and hugged her. I really hugged her. And she hugged me back.

I knew this was a moment I needed to treasure. Her smell. Her eyes. Her smile. My sister. But it killed me, and it only hurt even more to know how she thought of the situation. She is positive that she's going to die when I'm still praying multiple times a day for a miracle.

"Katie!" Rosalie's voice sounded from around the corner and then my twenty-one year old sister was in the room. She was squealing, but then stopped, and watched quietly as Kate and I calmed down. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothin' Rosie." Kate swiped at her eyes, shooting Rose a smile.

"We just sat down and had a serious talk," I gave Kate my 'I'm not kidding.' eye and she nodded, sighing.

"Oh? Um. Okay. How are you, lady? Emmy said he wanted to come, but he had to go to work." Rosalie smiled. "But I'll be in and out all day!"

Rose was a pediatrician, and my father was Chief of Staff here at the hospital. Kate always had some family member in the building with her. We couldn't let her feel alone - ever. And I'll have a hard time not coming back tonight after today's little preformance.

"You're going to be good today, right?" I asked her, and kissed her hair. She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears. "And you're going to think happier thoughts, right?"

"Yes, Eddie."

"Good, now, I need to go get Bella and Emma to school. Rosalie, you get her for the rest of the day, you lucky ducky!" I gave her playful eyes and Kate giggled.

"Love you, Eddie!"

"Love you too, princess!"

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go throw my empty coffee away!" Rose told Kate and followed me into the hallway. When we got out there, she tossed the cup, and crossed her arms. "What happened?"

"She started asking me about my love life, and I told her I didn't need anyone but her right now, and then she flipped! She started crying, and throwing things, and repeating that she was going to die and that I needed to move on! Rosalie, I was terrified. She's terrified! I could see that!"

"Oh God," Rose bit her lip and I nodded.

"And then we were both crying, and now she's promised to think happier thoughts and to hope for a miracle. We prepare for the worst, but hope for the best."

"Wow...well, I'll go back in, thanks for talking to her. She really looks up to you." Rosalie hugged me and I nodded.

"I know, and I'm thinking about having Jasper fly in. He needs to visit more often." I sighed thinking about Rosalie's twin who lives in Vegas right now - he's teaching a history class or something. He's been trying to come down for a week and a half now.

"Good. He does." She kissed my cheek before going back to our sister.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh, what are you still doing here?" I asked Bella, my voice hoarse. Her head shot up from her arms on the desk. She was sleeping?

"S-sorry..." She looked at me curiously, and yawned. "Em kept me up last night...and James wa-...Emma cried a lot." She shot back and I frowned. "Why are you crying, Mr. Cullen?"

"I just...rough morning with Kate." I breathed and she nodded, slowly.

"Is she okay?"

"I guess, apart from the fact that she threw a fit and told me she was going to die. She's so sure that it's going to happen...it breaks my heart."

"I'm so sorry. Can I do anything? God, I'm stupid, complaining about everything at home. I could be in your shoes. I'm sorry E-..."

"No, Bella," I interrupted her. "Everyone has their problems. You just have to learn to look at the person, not the problems. Hear the person, not the problems." I whispered and she nodded.

"Right...well, can I eat in here?" She asked me suddenly. "I...I ate in the cafeteria yesterday and Mike took my lunch while Jessica pulled my hair...I don't...I don't exactly have the money to buy a lunch for myself once a day, let alone an extra for when it gets taken..."

"Bella, why didn't you say so? I could have bought you one." I glanced at her empty desk with a sigh. "Here, have half of my sandwhich. You have a child to take care of - you need to be healthy to do that."

"Edward..." She huffed. "I don't want to eat all of your food, I just mea-..."

"No, eat it. I had plenty today." I gave it to her and tossed her some chips. "Eat up. You need the nutrients." I smirked and she blushed again.

"Um...thanks." She smiled. "You don't mind if I eat in here more often, right?"

"Of course not, you're always welcome." I smiled and she nodded, looking at the sandwhich she was picking apart and slowly, eating.

Who would have thought that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I went from not wanting to write at all to a sudden urge to finish and get this chapter out of the way! So, here you go! R AND R! You know the drill! I only have one on this story - I want more. lol. I'll take what I can get. It makes my day.

Now I sound desperate.

Either way, this one was emotional. Poor little Kate...I was ready to cry, while writing! Yep. I'm dramatic. Lol. Let me know what you thought!

XX - Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: MORNING! *Glances at the clock* nevermind...I stayed up too late last night updating this story, and now...here I am...one in the afternoon and up until the beginning of this sentance I thought it was still morning. And here I am, writing...again...I need a new hobby.

NO I DON'T. I just need to stop rambling :)

Don't own, but I'm going to say that I love it...and wish I own!

Bella POV!

Let's make this chapter, two months later, give or take a few days :)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Isabella Marie!" I looked up as Victoria came in the house. Emma was asleep on her chair, I'd forgotten and left her there when I went to get my homework done.

"I'm so sorry!" I was in there in a flash, afraid she'd do something to my baby. I quickly picked Em up, waking her in the process, and held her to my chest. Victoria glared at the place she'd just been sleeping as if I'd let her poop on it or something.

"Stupid brat!" She sneered and I kissed Em's head. How could she think that? Emma's already a wonderful, beautiful person. "Do that again and I won't call your name, I'll just get rid of her myself!" She flopped down in the seat and I nodded, asking if she needed anything. "Get me some Vodka. James will be here in an hour. Better hope dinner is ready."

"Yes Ma'm." I nodded sternly and fled from the room.

I ended up having to leave Em on the table, with only a thin blanket under her and some text books on her sides. I quickly made spaghetti, not having time to make much else, before clearing the table.

"I'll be back down in five," I called as I carried Em upstairs. Her bed is the safest place in the house for her, especially when I don't know what mood James will be in.

When I came in all I could see was Victoria's wild, red hair all over Jame's ugly face. She pulled out his pony-tail and he growled_. I gagged_. I ran into the kitchen, not wanting to get caught staring at them, and made their plates. I didn't make one for me - I'm not allowed to eat in front of them.

They came in and sat down. Jame's pupils were dialated and he looked like he'd been on something. Definitely doing something...drugs. God, he's so disgusting! I know he's a truck-driver, for a very run-down company...but honestly? He gets paid to work. Not to do drugs. Nasty!

They scarfed down the food like pigs while I just stood in the doorway and watched, waited for them to permit me to leave...or not permit me to leave. It just depends on what sort of a mood that the drugs they did _today_ put them in.

"Oh, Bella!" James turned from the table, with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes James." I spoke, my voice flat.

"How about some fun tonight?" He winked and my eyes widened, and I shook my head. On a normal day I would have just let him - praying it would end sooner rather than later. Though I know I can't do that today.

"Doctor said six weeks," I told him and he shook his head.

"Fine. I won't touch you...but there's nothing wrong with your hands!" He hissed, standing up and I felt my eyes widen. "Or your mouth."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Come on, slut, you know what he means. Come on, we should start now!" Victoria growled and grabbed my already sore wrist. "Jimmy, grab the hot water."

My parents..._they suck, _for the lack of a better term_._

-o-o-o-o-o-

When I woke up poor Emma was screaching in the other room. That's when last nights activities floated back to me and I groaned, rolling out of James' nasty bed. I can't believe I haven't been in there all night! Em needs to eat!

I ran in and quickly found her cradle...which she wasn't in. I screamed and ran around the room, finding my girl on the floor. Oh God! I began sobbing as I picked her up and first changed her diaper and then prepared to feed her.

_Who put her on the floor_? I felt like the worst person, let alone parent, in the world just then. She's barely twelve weeks old and she was left to sleep on the floor, without food, or comfort! I cried harder as she finished eating. She was starving - I could see it in her little eyes. I then knew she needed a bath.

After bathing her I realized that Edward would be here to pick me up in less than ten minutes. I ended up just throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, knowing I should have put makeup on.

Emma was the only thing on my mind though.

I grabbed my bag, knowing that none of my homework was done, and that Mr. Cullen would be dissappointed. I ran to the end of the driveway, and glanced at my content baby again. I felt horrible...I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for last night. Ever.

Edward's car pulled up, right on time, and he got out to help me and my baby in. That's when I noticed the car seat in the back. It was fancy, blue and pink, and had a real base. I felt my eyes widen as I looked up at him, oh, and he was smirking.

"What's this?"

"Your new carseat, of course." He smiled. "Both you and that baby deserve better than this beat down old thing. So, I got a new one. All of the safety ratings are high and the customers love it!"

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. She's my baby, not yours...I mean, my responsibility, not yours." Even though apparently I need help attending to these responsibilities. "Really...these are expensive."

"I don't care. Money is unimportant to me - my family is drowning in more than we need. But, you needed it. You can keep the carrier, but since according to you - I'm the only car you ride in - I'll keep the base in here. Just let me know if you need it for anywhere else. You can keep the other one for just-in-case."

"Edward...I can't thank you enough." My voice became thick again. He turned around, after buckling her in, and looked at me for the first time.

"What happened to you?" He asked me, his voice shocked. "You're crying!"

"N-nothing." I quickly ducked into the passenger seat. He walked around and sat down in the driver's seat. "I just...people don't do stuff for me. And I'm over-emotional."

"No, that's not it," He stared me in the eyes. "You've been crying all morning. What's wrong, Isabella?"

"N-Nothing." I stuttered again. "Please...just take us to Esme's."

As we drove he glanced nervously at me. I swiped at my teary eyes again and suddenly he was pulling over on the shoulder of the road. His eyes full of concern. When we were parked he turned and grabbed my hand, pulling it into his.

"What the hell is this?" He looked at my wrist, and then my eyes.

I looked down at my wrist and gasped. Where did this come from? That's when I remembered Victoria telling James to grab the hot-water I used to cook with. They burned me? My wrist was swollen, and blistering. I hadn't noticed it in my rush, and fear this morning but now that I noticed it...

I noticed it hurt like a witch.

"O-ow!" I huffed and he just looked at me, shocked.

"You didn't notice?" He looked astonished, and I shrugged.

"I was so worried about Emma, she hadn't been fed, or tende-...I just...I rushed..." I tried to cover the words but it was too late - he'd already heard me speak.

"What's going on, Bella?" He asked me and I bit my lip.

I wanted to tell him, God, I wanted to! That's all it would take and both Emma and I could be helped...but I couldn't tell him. I was terrified that he'd have us separated - especially with how long it's taken me to get help.

I turned my head and looked out the window, my hand covering the burn, even though contact only made the burning worse. He huffed and leaned back in his seat. I took in a shaky breath, still crying my eyes out.

"Is someone hurting you? You can tell me, Bella. I want to help you," He spoke genuinely before quickly adding. "And Emma. I don't like seeing you like this. You guys deserve the world and I can clearly see that somebody is taking that from you. All you have to do is tell me, and I could save you."

"N-no." I choked out and he huffed.

"Well, let's to go Mom's. You aren't going to school today. Dad is coming home and looking at your wrist. I have to go, because of testing today, but you need to be checked out." He told me seriously and my eyes widened.

"I can't just skip school! I have to graduate!"

"No, you aren't skipping. You're injured and seeing a doctor. I'll mark you as excused for all of your classes and they won't call home," He gave me a pointed look as if he knew exactly what was going on. "You can spend the day with Emma and my Mom. She'd love to get to know you."

"Ed-...Mr. Cullen, I can't."

"You can and you will." He sighed as he parked in his Mom's driveway. "You're going to get looked at, and then you're going to have a good day with your baby. Okay? Just bond or something."

"You don't mind?"

"Less than that, I don't mind so much that I'm more than happy to do this." He breathed as he helped get Em out.

"Well...thank you..."

"Don't thank me, just...please...think about my offer. I'm always here to talk. So is my Mom, my Dad, I could even get my sister Rosalie." He told me. "My brother went to psychology school or whatever, he could be your shrink. Just say the word. Okay?"

"Mr. Cullen..." I sighed. That's when Esme came out.

"I'll carry Em," He smiled pulling her from the carrier. He was a natural with her, it was beautiful. "You just worry about yourself for a little while, okay?"

"Mmm...hm..." I frowned, nodding slowly as I followed him into the house. Esme was in the living room, setting up Emma's things when we got in.

"Oh! Hey you two!" She smiled when we walked in. Emma gurgled and began sucking on Mr. Cullen's shoulder. He laughed and kissed her little head...I nearly died at how good he was with her.

"Hi Mom," Mr. Cullen smiled.

"Oh! Bella! What happened to your arm?" She immediatly noticed my burn and I blushed.

"Mom, you guys can talk later," Edward gave her a pointed look that I pretended not to see.

"Oh!" Esme breathed. "Of course, yes. Have you called Carlisle? This should be looked at dear, it-..."

"No worries, Mom," Edward smiled. "I'm calling him as soon as I leave here."

"Good, good..." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"You don't mind spending the day with both girls today, right?" Edward asked then, realizing he'd yet to tell her everything he'd told me in the car. She grinned nodding.

"Gladly! I'd love to spend the day with you!" Esme smiled and hugged me, shocking me on many levels. I haven't been hugged...ever. In my life. "You and I are going to have so much fun! I'll show you how I bake muffins, because I'm makin-...you don't mind stopping in and visiting Katie, right?"

"Of course not," I nodded.

"Good! Because I haven't visited her during the day since I started watching Emma. I wanted her to get comfortable for me." Esme smiled.

"Of course," I nodded and Edward smiled.

"Alright, lady-bug," He sighed and I giggled, my eyes widening at the little nickname. "What?"

"That's what I call her," I whispered and he smiled wider. "I think it just fits. Halloween is coming up...Mom, you should make her a lady-bug costume! It'd be perfect for her first," Edward laughed as he kissed her little cheeks, before blowing a raspberry on her, and butterfly kissing her. "Be good for Mommy, and Esme, okay?"

Emma garbled back, grinning as she pressed her hands on his cheek, and looked at me, laughing. We all laughed. She was so young, and small...yet aware of everything. Especially Edward - maybe something she gets from me.

"Tell Kate hi for me," Edward chuckled as he tucked her back in my arms. "I'll see you two after school."

"Oh! Edward...Mr. Cullen..." I stuttered and he turned, chuckling at my current confusion. "I...I didn't do my homework last night...otherwise I'd give it to you."

He glanced at Em before pursing his lips. "I'll let it slip. I pick on you in class enough to know you already know the material. You don't have to do that one. In fact, I'll let you know on certain assignments you don't have to do."

"I don't? I wasn't asking for special treatment, I ju-..."

"You've got enough to worry about, you don't need some insignificant assignment too." He sighed and shrugged before walking out. "I'll be back later, I'm calling Dad too."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmm," Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen's dad, sighed as he finished wrapping up my burn. "You really got it good. Care to share as to what happened?" He asked and I ducked my head, shaking it. "I can't help but notice the amount of bruising on your face, and neck...and that's just the skin I can see..."

"Dr. Cullen, I'm fine, I..."

"No," He sighed and I blushed, swinging my feet on the cot I was on, in Carlisle's office where he agreed to make sure I was okay. "you aren't. Bella...you should tell someone. Esme would understand...before me she was married to a man, who didn't do good things to her...or Edward. I'm not telling you to exploit their privacy, but rather to encourage you. Look at her now, happily married. You just need to tell someone. You never know what could happen."

"It doesn't matter. In six months I will be graduating and I'll be free to go anywhere I want." I told him.

"I'm sorry, but a lot can happen in five minutes, let alone six months," Carlisle glanced at my wrist and sighed.

"I know...I just..."

"Listen, all I'm saying is that for your sake, and Emma's, is that you need to talk to someone. Please." He sighed and I shrugged.

"Ready to go see Kate?" Esme walked in with Emma in her arms. Emma looked right at me and cried out. Carlisle laughed.

"Looks like somebody wants her Mommy," He smirked as I walked over and pulled the baby girl from Esme and into my arms.

"Did you miss Momma?" I asked her, cooing and touching her face. She took one of my fingers into her little, slobbery mouth. I laughed. "Good, 'cause Momma' always misses you too."

I then remembered how she spent last night and wanted to throw up. I clutched her closer to me and pursed my lips as my eyes watered. Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder and asked what was wrong. I could only shake my head, too embarrassed. I knew Emma wouldn't remember it in the future - but I always would.

"Nothing Esme..." I breathed, hoarsly and hugged Em closer, as if they'd read my mind, and take her from me.

"Are you sure you still want to be here? Kate doesn't know yet, I could visit later," She whispered and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to make you cancel on Kate...come on...we should get those muffins to her. She'll be happy to see you." I told her and she nodded slowly, sighing, but following me to Kate's room anyways.

When we got in, I let Esme go first. There was a woman already there, I recognized her from Mr. Cullen's photos in his room. She was on the phone while the girl in the hospital bed read a book. This made me smile, remembering all the times I was in this very hospital reading a book.

I wasn't ill like her, but I was always getting stitches and stuff after incidents with James and Victoria. They never came with me.

Her head shot up and she glanced between Esme and I, her beautiful green eyes identical to her brother's, and Mom's. Her hair looked a little thinner, but she had thick hair, and it didn't make much difference. The rest of her was thinner and paler, but she didn't look as bad as she could be.

"Hello dear!" Esme walked in and hugged her daughter, kissing her little head. Kate's eyes were glued on Emma and I.

"You're Bella?" She asked me and I nodded slowly, wondering where she learned my name. "Is that Emma then?"

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat, and nodded. Kate's face suddenly broke out into a grin as she held out her hands.

"Can I hold her?" She glanced between Esme and I again. "Pretty please? Edward get's to hold her, can I?"

I glanced at Esme, making sure it was okay with her, before nodding. Esme helped me get Kate sat up properly before showing her exactly how to support Em's head and body. She giggled when we sat the baby in her arms. I sat on one side of her, on the bed so I could grab Emma if needed. Esme sat in a chair on the other.

"Mommy, I want a baby," Kate giggled. "My own baby. That would be amazing. You're so lucky, Bella."

"Oh, believe me, I know I am." I giggled.

"No, really lucky...for everything..." She looked me seriously, in the eyes, before going back to Em. "You're a pretty little girl! She has to be a princess, Mom, can you get her my crown? From my room. I want Emma to have it."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I smiled softly at her and she shook her head.

"Emma...Emma will get better use out of it than I ever could."

"Are you sure, baby?" Esme asked her, as she rubbed Kate's back, and Kate nodded - smiling the whole time. Edward wasn't kidding - this girl radiated with happiness and energy. It was amazing and beautiful on so many levels.

We ended up moving Emma so that she was laying on her back on the bed while Kate cooed at her.

"So, you're in my brother's class?" She asked and I nodded. "All four, right?" I nodded again, wondering how she knew this. "He talks about you and Emma _all the time_. I'm happy I finally get to meet you, I was afraid he'd never let me. He's a very private guy - doesn't want to talk about anything!"

"You know your brother," I sighed.

"Yeah, and so do you. Did you know that you're the only person outside of this family that he talks to? You and princess over here," She giggled when Emma gurgled.

"He doesn't?"

"Nope. And he's never dated. He was going too...when he was twenty...but that's when, apparently, I started showing signs of an illness. I've been sick since and he refuses to start dating. He keeps saying I'm all he needs, and that's a load of cack."

"Kate," Esme spoke in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, Mommy," She breathed. "Anyways, I think you should talk to him. I'm not saying you have to ask him out, even though I'd love it if you guys got together, but you need to make sure he's not alone. When I can't be there anymore. Okay?"

"I can try, I mean...he's stubborn as a mule. But I wouldn't worry about those times, anyways. Miracles happen. Believe me, sweetheart, I know." I told her thinking about how I made it through the pregnancy with a healthy baby.

"Right, well, keep an eye on my brother for me. I'll owe you the world." She grinned.

I smiled back, genuinely. She loved her brother very much. I can barely comprehend how someone who loves life so much...can only have so much of it. It's far from fair, actually. I guess I should be happy that I'm alive and someone healthy, when I could be raised in the hospital like this poor girl.

Esme and I didn't stay much longer because Edward would be coming back soon. I promised I'd visit Kate again and keep her updated on Emma's life as a princess. I also promised to keep an eye on her brother - not that I wasn't going to already. It's nice to know he has a family, and even a baby sister, who love him so much.

I went hom happier with my life than I've been in a while. I shouldn't be happy - not even a little. But what can I say? Edward was right. Kate Cullen could make anybody's day - even a lowlife, nobody like me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: AH! Kate. I love that kid. I love all these people! That's me thanking Stephenie Meyer for letting me use her people again :)

Anyways! R & R! I'd love the feedback!

- xx Emma


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! :) Here's some Edward POV!

I don't own!

another month later - because I love November.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I smiled when I walked into school that day. I'd already let Bella out and to her locker, a few minutes earlier. She's been in a better mood these last few weeks than ever. I'm happy that her confidence is going up. She needs it.

I got to class and watched as kids slowly filed in, I'm sure dreading the day ahead. High schoolers and high school. Not fun, ever. But I love my job - I actually look forward into getting in the car every morning, these days. That's something new, because it used to be the worst part of my day.

I can't help but wonder if it's wrong that Bella is the only thing I like about my days at work?

It was thirty seconds until class starts and there'd still been no sign of Bella. I frowned, looking around. Where could she be? I just dropped her off, and she doesn't have a car, so I can't think of anywhere else she'd go. I waited, and about five minutes into class there was still nothing.

So, I waited ten. Then twenty. Still nothing.

"Excuse me class, has anybody seen Isabella Swan this morning?" I pretended to take roll and my eyes shot to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, snickering in the back. "Nobody?"

"Mr. Cullen, the loser probably dropped out." Lauren piped up and my eyes narrowed at her.

I had a sudden suspicion that her, and that Jessica girl, were the problem here. "Really? Well, I happen to think that Isabella is an extremely smart girl and she very well may graduate ahead of you. Oh, and I'm sure you'll have fun in detention after school, with Coach Clapp, for talking about another student that way."

I felt protective of Bella. She refused to tell anyone, but I know there's something going on under her roof at home that's really just hurting her. She gets bullied, and shunned here, and it's just wrong. And then there's the fact that we've spent forty hours a week, every week, all year together.

"Whatever," She mumbled and Jessica smirked at her too.

"Well, keep reading class," I handed Lauren her detention slip. "I'll return shortly."

I walked out into the hallway and looked around, wondering where Bella would be. She had to be in the building...I'm not sure where else she'd go right now.

I walked around a while before wondering why I hadn't checked her locker. I know it's nowhere near the hallway that the seniors have classes. Dumb planning on whoever planned's part. I quickly began running to her locker, praying she was there, and okay.

That's when I got to her hallway, and saw the body laying out in the floor. What the hell? How come nobody noticed or got help? I ran faster than ever, straight to her, and sat on the floor beside her.

"Bella," I breathed and checked her pulse, and listened to her breathing. She looked like she'd had a pretty bad beating. Dammit! "Come on," I huffed and picked her up, running to the office, on the first floor. When I ran in, I was still calling out for help. "Help!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she didn't show up for class, but I knew I'd just seen her in the hallway, so I went to look for her and I found her laying all beat up. You need to ask Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They were making catty remarks about her all morning." I breathed as the nurse took her in.

"Oh, dear...she's a good girl, never any trouble."

"She's beyond a good girl," I huffed, annoyed that nobody knew this girl. How could they not? They're missing out on a lot, I can say that.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard her voice from the nurse's office and I ran in to check on her.

"Yeah, Bella?" I asked her, glancing at the nurse. Carmen Salazar. She's a close family friend, and her daughter's, Tanya and Irina, are friends of Kate's. "Who did this to you?"

"L-Lauren...and Jess." She coughed and I shook my head, giving the nurse a pointed look. She nodded, and ran out in the hallway to find the Principal - who was called down here. "Please, it's not a big deal, th-..."

"Of course it's a big deal!" I argued and she frowned.

"It's not like it's anythign new, and it's easy compared t-...it's just not a big deal." She covered her tracks but it was too late.

"Easy compared to what?" I asked her and she shook her head, blushing. "Isabella..."

"it's nothing, it doesn't matter." She mumbled, her eyes tearing up. That's when Carmen walked back in.

"Lor and Jess earned them self a mighty find suspension," She sighed and I looked at her.

"Could you sign us out, Carmen? I think I'm going to drive Bella to see my Dad, and then home." I told her, only partially lying.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah. Yes. Of course! Just go ahead, you guys both can take a break."

"Thanks Car, I'll tell Mom hi, for you." I told her and she nodded, her smile tight.

I then proceeded to help Bella out and to my car. She sighed when she was finally seated. I buckled her in when I realized that she wasn't going to move anytime soon - I guess.

On the way to my house, Dad was off today, I couldn't stop glancing at her. Who would want to hurt her? I know Lauren and Jessica, but I know there's something else going on because those finger prints on her neck are far from new. Someone has been harming this innocent girl. I mean, she's a new Mother, for God's sake.

I pulled in at the house and quickly pulled her into my arms, running up to the house. When I got in, Dad was stretched out on the floor and playing with Emma, who was doing 'tummy-time' as Bella and my Mom called it.

"Ma! Ma!" Emma called out. Crazy kid was only four months old and already saying her Mom's name. Bella said it's just drabble, but she only says it to Bella or when she really want's Bella. I know she means it. She's a smart baby, like her Mother, who has a photographic memory.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked shocked and I shrugged, sighing. Bella lifted her head up a bit and looked at her baby.

"Ma!"

"Edward, what ar-...oh! Bella! What happened?"

Carlisle went to check Bella out, up in his office, in private. Emma was gurgling at me and so I picked her up, making us both a little happier, and turned to talk to my Mom. I explained what the girls must have done and Mom shook her head.

"How can they treat her like that? She's such a good girl, and she seems to already have it hard enough!" Mom sighed and I shook my head.

"I have no clue." I whispered. Emma gurgled extra loudly. "Yeah, who knows? Momma' is so great!"

She smiled and giggled at me. I chuckled, switching arms with her, letting her suck on my hand. She's probably teething, she's started doing everything else early.

"You're really good with her honey," Esme smiled at me as I cooed to the little girl in my arms. "You've always been good with babies though...when Kate was born you wanted to play babies more than Rosalie did."

"God, don't do that. It's embarrassing!" I laughed, covering Em's ears, playfully.

"Oh, Emma thinks your funny." Esme giggled and cooed at the baby.

"Oh, and Mom," I sighed.

"Yes dear?"

"Yesterday I was talking to Bella at lunch, and she said they don't celebrate thanksgiving at her house - as much as she'd want to. I was wondering if you minded me inviting her to our dinner? I mean, do you think that would be out of place?"

"I think it'd be lovely!" Esme smiled. "These girls deserve a real holiday. And though she's your student, technically you guys met before the school year started and you've grown to be wonderful friends. I don't see anything wrong with it, and anyone who does can come tell that to my face!"

"Thank you, so much," I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just had to make sure you didn't mind the extra two mouths."

"I think we'll be celebrating at the hospital this year though," Esme sighed suddenly, her eyes saddening. "They aren't going to let Kate home for this one."

"Oh, that's alright. Bella's been wanting to visit her again since the day they met. I'm telling you, everybody loves Kate. And everyone loves Bella. It's not surprising how quickly they got along." I laughed thinking happily. I'm happy that my best friend and my favorite, baby sister get along.

"Okay, Ed, can I talk to you?" My Dad asked and I nodded, handing the baby to Esme.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Bella has a rib popped out of place, bruises the shape of hands that would belong to no high school girl, and...well...there's other stuff." He mumbled. "Um, it's been more than six weeks since she had the baby...but...it still doesn't look healthy."

"Jesus," I palmed my face and shook my head. "Who would hurt her?"

"Well, you say she only spends time with you and at home," Carlisle stated and I almost punched him in the face, but he finished what he said quick enough - lucky him. "And even if I thought you would hurt someone bigger than a fly, the hands are bigger than yours."

"God..." I breathed heavily. "What about Emma? Is she okay?"

"I've given her lots of baths and she seems fine to me," Esme assured me and I nodded, sighing softly.

"I'll go talk to Bella. Is she awake?"

"Yeah, go on ahead."

I walked into her room and found her laying in the bed, asleep. I was so...so pissed off right now that it wasn't even funny. But even with that, I couldn't get myself to wake her up. She looked so at peace, and that's something new with her.

I guess I'll have to talk to her later...lunch, tomorrow, actually.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella walked into my classroom at lunch time and sat down. I have been packing a lunch for the both of us since that day that I realized she couldn't afford her own. That's when I noticed the knots in her hair. They had to be pretty bad for me to notice them from here. I sighed, realizing we'd have to skip talking for right now.

Not that I knew how to approach the subject anyways.

"Bell, come here," I told her and she frowned. I had her sit in my desk chair and I climbed up on the desk, so I had leverage. I pulled the hairbrush from my bag, Rosalie insisted I kept it with me, even though I never used it, and began brushing her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked, laughing nervously.

"Your hair is so...knotted. What happened?" I asked her and her cheeks flushed pink.

"N-nothing. It's just so long, it's hard to brush," If I didn't know her, I'd have believed her. Bella has incredibly long hair. The ends of it falls all the way to her bottom - she can almost sit on it when she sits down.

I kept brushing out the bunches of hair until it was silky smooth and I was just running the brush through it. Eventually I sat the brush down and moved on to running my fingers through it. I couldn't help it. Bella's hair was soft, and it smelled like strawberries. I think they'll forever be my favorite smell, because of this.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Her voice was calm. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella." I smiled at her even though she couldn't see my face. "your hair really is beautiful."

"It's only been cut, for as long as I can remember - which is a long time with my memory." She chuckled and so did I. "I think I'll let Em's grow out when she gets bigger, if she wants it that way."

"I think that's a lovely idea. She looks just like you, and you look beautiful." I told her honestly, not even thinking about what I said, though I know I may be crossing a few lines.

"Right..." Bella murmured. She barely sounded there. She's probably exhausted. She said that Emma was just getting out of her _'let's wake Mom up every two hours for food!' _stage. It always made me laugh when Bella said this.

"So...you don't have plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked her and she nodded slightly. "Well...Mom and I talked, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with the family and eat with Kate at the hospital. Kate's been asking about you anyways." I offered.

"You don't mind?" She whispered contently.

"I'd be happy to have you there," I answere and she grinned.

"I'll go then..." She was much more cooperative when she was happy like this. It's interesting.

Bella sighed, leaning back and I let her rest her head on my lap while I brushed through her hair. I knew that someone just walking by wouldn't take this scene lightly, but to us it was just our friendship. She was tired, and needed comforting, so I did just that. So, I began humming to her as I rubbed her head.

A few moments later the bell rang and Bella nearly jumped a foot in the air. Both of our faces turned red as she turned to look at me and apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have done that," I sighed. "Letting you lay your head down I mean...highly inappropriate."

"If you didn't mind...I didn't...I just..." She sighed. "I'm tired. You're right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella." I chastised as I turned to go write the lesson on the board. Bella went to change out and into her P.E. clothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, Coach!" Mike Newton, one of the idiots in my class, huffed. "You always go easy on Bella!"

"She pays attention in class and doesn't cause trouble." I told him simply and he whined again.

I'd forced everyone in class but Bella, Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, and a few others to run extra laps. I would have played favorites with Bella no matter what, but this time none of them were cheating, but those who were running laps. I pay attention sometimes, and when I do, I play fair.

Sort of.

"Besides, you cheated, these kids didn't. Now, go pay your bills and run!" I told him and he gave me a funny, annoyed look before running.

Oh, the joy of having power over jerks like him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: In my head this story is really falling into place and I can't stop writing! lol. I just want to know where it actually goes, just like you. Anyways! Read and Review! I love you all!

xx - Emma


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Ha, it's summer. Whatever, I can pretend! Time for some Bella POV. It's been too long :)

Disclaimer: That's me disclaim-...ing...I guess. Lol. "Far from Twilight do I own." - Yoda (He never said that, but he would, if he wrote fanfictions about Twilight :)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh gosh, and like that one time, when Drew Carrey," I laughed as Mr. Cullen and I discussed apparently, both of our favorite show, on the TV. We were watching it in his office down by the gym, while we ate, as I'm speaking. We were sharing a chair, so I was practically in his lap, sort of crooked, but it didn't bother me.

In fact, I sort of liked it, even though if someone walked in they'd see it as innappropriate.

Well, I've only ever seen the show, once or twice, but it's one of the only ones I've seen and I loved it. Edward knows that I don't watch TV at home, but he doesn't know why. To be honest, I don't know why, other than because James and Victoria said I can't. They're so weird.

"Oh gosh," I laughed Mr. Cullen threw his head back, his adam's apple bobbing. I sighed, shaking my head. "These guys..."

"They need a hobby." Mr. Cullen finished my sentance and I shook my head.

"What are they gonna' do with their lives other than this?"

"You're right," Mr. Cullen laughed and took one of the chips he'd packed for me. I smacked him playfully and pulled it right from in between his lips, where he'd casually set it, and ate it. He laughed, sitting up. "Hey! Not fair!"

"It was my chip!" I smirked and loudly chewed it up.

There were three raps on the door, and I shot out of Edward's lap, and nearly three feet in the air. I recognized Esme's chuckle as she walked in, and patted my shoulder, setting my daughter's carrier on the desk.

"Are we interrupting?"

"Hey Mom!" Mr. Cullen laughed, hugging Esme. I rolled my eyes, face face still hot from Esme walking in. I shouldn't defensive, that was anything but intimate - but there's just something about it. I don't know.

"Hi honey, hello Bella dear. I didn't know you guys eat lunch together!" She smield.

"Only every day this year," Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that," She smiled and hugged me, again. I hugged her back, because to be honest, who doesn't love Esme's hugs? They're always so motherly!

Speaking of motherly!

I turned around to my gurgling child and unhooked her from her seat. "Hey lady-bug!" I grinned at her and she smiled back. "Look at you, you get to see Momma' at school!"

"I told her we were going to see her Momma' today and she was just smilin'...I'm telling you, that kid knows what I'm saying. She's smart." Esme told me and I nodded. I know she's smart, she's going to be a genius, not that she already isn't one. I held her to my chest and rocked a bit while Esme talked to Mr. Cullen.

"How's Katie?" Mr. Cullen asked and Esme smiled.

"She was in a good mood this morning, she said to tell you hi, and that she loved you."

"You didn't go see her today?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I got my hair cut, I want to surprise her tomorrow on thanksgiving.

One thing I forgot to mention is that I don't have classes for the rest of the day. We're getting ready to go on Thanksgiving break, and Thanksgiving it tomorrow. Mr. Cullen is taking me to eat with his siblings. I'm excited, but not excited, at the same time. I don't want to spend the next seven days with James and Victoria. I'd be thrilled if it were just Emma and I.

But it's not.

"I see," I nodded, slapping a smile on my face. "I can't wait to see her."

"Oh, me too!" Esme grinned. "She loves Thanksgiving. Between that and Christmas - they're her favorite holidays."

"They would be mine to," I told them and I didn't realize how I sounded until I got funny looks from both of them. I shook it off, knowing they wouldn't say anything if I didn't. Mr. Cullen had cleaned our food up and grabbed my bag by this point.

"Walk me out?" My Mom smiled and I nodded, with Mr. Cullen, wrapping the blanket around Emma tighter.

As we were walking out, Emma was in my arms, and I was laughing with Esme and Mr. Cullen. That's when we walked past Lauren and Jessica. They stared at me, wide eyed as my baby giggled. She thought they were pretty funny-looking people, just like her Momma did. She is a smart baby.

"You have a kid?" Jessica sneered and I nodded, a little bigt more confident in my answer. I'd never be ashamed of this angel.

"You are a slut," Lauren sighed. "Poor bastard child."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Cullen and I both shot back.

"Is it his? I mean, come on, Mr. Cullen. You're hot - you could do better."

"Of course it's not mine! Emma is an amazing baby, and as proud as I'd be if she were mine...she isn't but that doesn't make a difference towards the way you spoke about both of them!"

"Whatever, way to show off!" Lauren laughed, her nasally voice giving me a headache.

"You girls should really shut your mouths." I spoke darkly. "If you really know what's good for you - then you'll shut your traps. If you don't...I guess I'll just have to deal with you."

"What?" They chimed but we were already walking away. I just shrugged, not even looking at them.

When we got out in the parking lot, both Esme and Edward high-fived and hugged me. "Way to go, Momma' bear!" Edward chuckled, he hugged me, and kissed Emma's hair. "I've never seen that side of you."

"And if you don't say crap about my daughter, then you shouldn't have too. Nobody says stuff like that about Emma and get's away with it. She's my final straw." I told him and he grinned, hugging me. I smiled.

"You're a good Mommy, sweetheart." Esme smiled and I nodded. Suddenly I wished she had a Daddy.

Of course, there's always her biological Dad - but I'd never tell anyone about him. Emma's father, the only person who I've ever had sex with, is my father - James. I hate that this has to be the case - but I'd never look at him as a father, and I'd never want her to. So, in the future, when she asks, I may make up a story or something.

But nobody will know about James.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Mr. Cullen whispered and I shook my head.

"Just thinking." I sighed, wishing she could have a father like Edward. He's a great man, and I know he's not, but he's the closest thing to a father in the baby's life right now. I just kissed her head, silently making a promise that she'd never be alone. That's all that matters.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You ready, baby?" I smiled as I bundled Emma up. It's freezing out, I can feel that through the window. Emma gurgled as I covered up her pretty, blue onsie that Nana Esme bought her.

We decided that since Em would be talking soon, that we should call Esme 'Nana' Esme, because they'd be close for, hopefully, their lives. I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror. My bruises were healing nicely, and with the holiday, James and Victoria have been spending most of their times at the bars.

Which is a very, very positive thing.

Esme had bought me this gorgeous, deep blue, silk dress that I was wearing. I told her she shouldn't have but she refused to take it back, and said if I didn't show up in it, that she'd be very upset.

So, I'm wearing the dress. I'm really just hoping Mr. Cullen likes it - wow, that sounded bad. I shouldn't have, but I've formed a sort of...crush on my teacher. It's ridiculous, and will never get past this stage but...I can't help but dream though. I'm a hormonal, teenage girl and some things just never change.

That's when Edward walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I answered, nervous about what he'd think of my house. I'd seen his and Esme's a million times, but he's never been here. And to be honest...it's not the nicest home on the block. Especially with James and Victoria owning it.

"You look...amazing." He breathed as his eyes looked over me. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a blue button up shirt with black slacks. We matched. I grinned.

"Spoken by Mr. Handsome himself." I winked, surprising everyone and myself, and grabbed Em's carrier.

"I'll take her," He smiled taking the carrier, bag, and my purse. It never ceases to amaze me how polite he was. Esme and Carlisle did a damn good job as to teaching thier son manners, I can tell you that.

He opened the car for me and then moved to buckle Em in. I smiled as I watched him coo at her while he made sure she was safely buckled in. Every single day I wished harder that I could find someone half as good as him for Em and I. He's just...absolutely amazing with her, and that means the world to me.

"All set?" He walked around and sat in the drivers seat, turning on the heat.

"Yes,' I smiled.

"Good, let's get this Thanksgiving on!"

I laughed as we pulled out of my driveway and drove to the hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Edward! Bella! Emma!" Little Kate giggled when Edward and I walked in.

"Hey Princess," I smiled and hugged Kate.

"Edward, your hair is shorter! Doesn't he look handsome like that Bella? I've been telling him to cut it!" Kate smirked at Mr. Cullen who huffed. I laughed aloud and pulled Emma from her carrier.

I helped Kate hold her while the other's arrived and greeted each other. I liked how close, and happy, the Cullen's were with each other.

"Nurse Swan said she'd eat with me today!" Kate smiled and my head shot up. Swan? That's my last name.

"Only Renee would agree to work on Thanksgiving," Carlisle sighed. That's when I remembered he was probably this 'Renee's boss. He would know her, fairly well, I guess. I just smiled and didn't say anything though - I didn't know this woman.

"Renee's daughter was kidnapped when she was just a baby," Mr. Cullen whispered to me and I suddenly held Emma that much closer to me. He nodded, knowing what I did. "I can't remember what she said they named her...I think it was Isabella, actually," He looked sheepishly at me. "They are still searching, fighting tooth and nail to save that girl. She'd be grown up now though."

"That's awful," I whispered.

"But you know you'd keep searching if it were Emma," He stated and I nodded, knowing fully well I'd look every corner of this earth, before and after death, to find my baby girl. "Even I would, for Emma, Kate, Rose...Mom...Alice...you." he breathed and I looked up, his green eyes stared back, sincerely.

"That means a lot to me," I whispered.

"Good." He smiled and hugged me with one arm before his brother Jasper, and brother-in-law, Emmett, came and took him to talk. Boys.

That's when Rosalie sat down on one side of me, and Alice sat on the other. Alice was married to Jasper. They lived together up in Nevada, I think. I'm not sure. Edward never told me, I just guessed from the picture on Mr. Cullen's desk.

Alice was short, and sweet, with a pixie cut and bright blue eyes. Her twin was Emmett, who was big, and muscle-y, with dimples, and matching eyes. They all got picked on because Rose and Jazz are twins and they married Emmett and Alice, also twins. I think it's cute, and would make a great love story.

"Your baby, she's beautiful," Alice told me, smiling.

"Er, thanks," I smiled at Emma who had hold of my long, brown hair.

"It's incredible how much she looks like you, too," Rosalie added and I smiled at her.

"So, you're one of Edward's students?" Alice asked me and I nodded. "What's that like? Having a life inside and outside of school with him?"

"Oh...it doesn't seem like a huge deal for me...I mean...I don't have really anyone else...so he's important to me..." I mumbled not sure what to say to him.

"Time for food!" I sighed with relief, feeling cornered in between the girls, when a woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes came in. Her hair sort of reminded me of mine, actually. It was the same color and only a few inches shorter.

We all ate as a family. I smiled as Kate talked her mouth off, Esme having to tell her to eat every few minutes, because otherwise she'd forget. She was so happy, excited that we were all together for the holiday - her favorite one.

I watched Mr. Cullen all night too. I could see two things in his eyes - first being the happiness. He was just as happy as Kate to have everyone together. He loved the holidays, and he loved his sister. He was really just a loving person.

But then there was the second emotion - the one that made me sad. It was pain in his eyes. He was sad, but he wasn' t going to tell anyone that. I knew he was - he mentioned it the other day. There was a very, very high chance that this would be Kate's last Thanksgiving. He said she may not be here for Christmas even.

This only made me pray, just pray harder every single night for a miracle. I always thought I had it hard, but you know...being with James is nothing compared to being the mother, big brother, or...even the patient...or an ill child. Especially one as sweet, and alive as Kate. I knew with her illness she would quickly go from her best to her worst in an instant.

And then it would be over.

I quickly changed my thought direction, knowing I needed to knock it off before I started crying. I needed to enjoy the time I have with Kate, isntead of worrying about the future that she may not be in.

That's when I felt Mr. Cullen's hand over mine, he gave me a look and I knew I'd been caught. He knew exactly what I was thinking, just like I did him. He sighed and glanced at Em, who slept soundly in my arms, before smiling.

"She's comfy," I giggled.

"I can see that," He chuckled and ran his finger down her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile too.

"She loves you, Mr. Cullen. I don't know if I'll ever be able to pry her from you...or myself." I sighed.

"Bella, don't call me Mr. Cullen when we aren't in class anymore," He sighed and I looked at him, confused. Some teachers were totally anal about that stuff and would get upset and rant about respect when you call them otherwise. "You and this baby are pretty much my best friends and family - there shouldn't be any higher power or formalities."

"You don't mind, Mr...I mean, Edward?" I asked and he shook his head, smiling.

"I like it when you say my name," Edward winked.

"Oh..." I smiled, feeling that much closer to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Edward and I pulled up in front of my house, James and Victoria were home. I didn't want to go in. I knew they'd be drunk and I knew it'd be one hell of a night. I took in a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"Ed...I need to tell you something..." My nerves were suffocating me. They haven't been home, so I didn't think about making dinner for them. They'll be beyond furious.

"What's wrong?" He immediatley sensed my tense atmosphere.

"Edward...it's Mom and Dad...they...you asked who hits me, Edward. It's them. Victoria and James...and they're drunk, I didn't cook for them! Edward..." I began hyperventalating and Edward gasped.

The next thing I know, he was doing a U-turn and speeding as fast and far away from my house as possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Cliffie! DUN-DUN-DUNNN! Ah, it's like, two in the morning. I suddenly had the urge to write this chapter and so...I did. And now I'm exhausted and regretting it! lol. Night everyone! Read and Review, please! It's greatly appreciated!

Love you all!

- Emma


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED. Gasp, guys, just gasp. Um, right...so, R&R, I don't own Twilight, it obviously belongs to Steph, um...yeah. I had something to say, maybe I'll remember it later! READ ON!

Ed's point of view today!

-o-o-o-o-o-

When we pulled up in front of Bella's house she visibly tensed. I watched as she stared down the beat down mini-van in her driveway, her brown eyes full of terror. What brought this on? And then she said something I was afraid she'd never say.

Bella told me that her parents, her own Mom and Dad, were the ones beating her.

I really just couldn't believe my ears. But I did turn the car around and drive to my house, immediately. I was also going way over the speed limit but the only thing I could think of was getting Bella and Emma safely as far away from that house as fast as possible. Oh, that and I was thinking about how I wanted to go in and rip Victoria and Jame's heads off!

"Where are we going?" She breathed, and suddenly Emma broke out crying, her wails filling the car.

"To my house," I told her as if it were obvious. Okay, maybe I should slow down a bit. I eased my foot off of the gas a bit and Bella sighed. "You can't stay there tonight! They're probably drunk - you said that's how they spend holidays, did you not?"

"Well...yeah..." She glanced back at her still crying baby.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mom! Dad!" I helped Bella into the house. She watched me worriedly, little Emma in her arms, still crying.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Carlisle ran in and took Emma, looking her over.

"No, Dad," I sighed, palming my face. "It's Bella's family. I guess, if that's what you'd call them. Tell him, Bella."

"E-Edward..." Bella sniffled and I sighed.

"Dad, she told me that James and Victoria have been hitting her." He sighed and Bella ducked her head.

"I need to hear it from you, honey," Carlisle told her and she mumbled the words, her face bright red. How is she embarrassed? It's not her fault that her parents are abusive idiots! I sighed, and turned to her.

"It's not your fault," I told her and she nodded, shook her head, and began bawling. Emma was still crying and Bella only made me feel worse. I sighed and wrapped my arms around the girl, wishing I could just make it all better. "Don't cry, Bella...I know it's scary...but now that you've told us - we can make it all good."

"I just...they'll take Emma from me...and she's all I have. We'll have nowhere to go and I just...sometimes even James is better than the streets..." Bella choked the words out and I gasped.

"You actually think that we'll let them take Em? Or that we'd let you live on the street?" I asked her and she shrugged, still crying into my shoulder.

"I don't know what you'll do. You're you, I'm myself, and you have a life, and I don't..."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I breathed. "Bella, Bella, Bella...we're going to get this figured out and by that I mean you're moving in with us," I glanced at Carlisle over her head, and he nodded. I knew him and Esme wouldn't mind one bit. Just less than twenty years ago, Esme was in this very position. Only I was the baby. "And Emma most certainly will stay by your side."

"I promise, I promise, I promise." I whispered as she began to calm down.

"Em," She breathed, pulled away, and took her baby from my Dad. Emma smiled at her as she kissed her face, all over. "Mommy's going to make sure you are okay, okay baby?"

"Ma!" Emma gurgled and Bella smiled brilliantly, holding the baby close again.

"Bella, sweetheart, when Edward was six...his father was abusive." Esme told Bella, and Bella gasped. "Carlisle saved both of our lives and I know he'll do the same for you."

"B-But you married Carlisle...that's an entirely different thing." Esme shook her head, and glanced at me.

"I don't think the situation will end up too differently, if you ask me." She winked and Bella's face was probably as confusion filled as mine. What was this woman going on about? I sighed and wrapped an arm around Bella, and gave Emma my hand. "Just hang in there...until then...what do you think we should do?"

Esme, and everyone else, looked at Carlisle who was deep in thought. He began shaking his head and sighing. I could see it in his eyes - I knew exactly what he was going to say and I also knew I didn't like it one bit. So, I spoke up. "There has to be something else Carlisle...there's no way..."

"Edward, there's not much we can do. They haven't done anything big recently enough." He turned and looked at Bella. "You'll have to keep living at your house until we can get proof on the guy. If he does something...don't take a shower, and call one of us right away."

"I don't have a way of calling...I've never been allowed to use the phone. I guess they thought I'd tell."

"Dammit," I sighed and pulled my _Blackberry_ out of my pocket. I don't use it, and she can call Carlisle or Esme. "Here, use this."

"But this is your phone..." She murmured looking at it.

"And you need it more. I'd like to think you could call nine-one-one if something really happened."

"Are you sure?" She asked me, her voice soft, broken. It's like she wasn't hiding how she really felt anymore.

"Absolutely." I wrapped both of my arms around her and Bella. "Just keep yourself, and this baby, safe. Okay?"

"How much do you think they drank, dear?" Esme asked and Bella sighed.

"They won't remember tonight, but I will." Bella said immediately and I groaned. Esme glanced at Carlisle, and he nodded. Gosh, they have so many silent conversations! It's weird how natural they are. Esme turned and put her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"If they won't remember tonight...then you can stay here. They won't remember, right? And they're drunk anyways. But just tonight. I don't want to be charged of kidnapping, as much as I'd love to take you, and the others, and run." She told Bella, speaking softly, and Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're always welcome in this house, Bella," Carlisle added and Bella nodded, biting her lip.

"So...after tonight..."

"She needs to get proof." Carlisle sighed and I nodded.

"I will...soon...thank you all...really." Bella smiled sheepishly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella yawned as she rocked Emma in the recliner in our living room. I walked in and sat down on the edge of the couch, smiling at them. Bella yawned for the second time and I knew they both needed to get to sleep. She looked up at me, and sighed.

"Thank you, again, for everything." She whispered.

"No, you're always welcome," I told her, speaking the truth.

"I'm your student, you shouldn't even know me like this...but you still do and you care. More than anyone I've ever met. So...thank you." She sighed and I took her free hand in mine.

"Kate wasn't kidding when she told you I don't have any friends. It was always just Edward and Kate. I'm more than happy to have you as a friend too, Bella. You and Emma mean the world to me, also. I don't care that you're my student. We only have, like, five months of school left anyways."

She nodded and I helped her get up, telling her she could sleep in my room. She protested at first, of course, but eventually I talked her into it. We agreed that with it being king-sized, I can have one side, she and Emma can have the other.

I smiled when Bella lay down next to me. Emma was sleeping across her chest and she looked like she could go any minute. Nobody, other than Kate, has slept in this bed with me...or without me. It's always been myself. And suddenly...I want Bella and Emma here every night.

I sighed, quickly falling asleep, praying that things would get better soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I apologize for it being so short! I've already got my next chapter planned out and so I decided to just leave this one where it is. I don't want to keep going when I'm this uninspired. Anyways! the next chapter will be up by tonight, promise!

Love you guys!

- Emma!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so, I've decided to change it up a bit - this chapter will be in the wonderful Esme Cullen's point of view! Hope you like! Remember, I love reviews! Ahhh. Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own. You know this already, and if you don't, then I think you shouldn't be on this website because it's for true Twi-fans, and those who know that I'm not the author of Twilight. Wow. I'm rambling.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked into the hospital the next morning to find Carlisle and Rosalie leaning on the counter, whispering in hushed voices. I couldn't help but smile. Rosalie was so much like her Dad, and I knew she really looked up to him.

She also looked like him. Her exact, identical shade of blonde hair falling down her back and her pretty blue eyes shining. Right now they were full of concern though. Both of their faces were not happy, like I always wished they were. I approached them, and they slowly turned to me, Rose pursing her lips.

"Hey, what's all the hush-hush about?" I asked them and Carlisle breathed heavily.

"Kate's not doing so good this morning," Carlisle sighed. "I'm hoping she's just tired from last week,"

Last week was thanksgiving and Kate was so excited, and into it. It was hard to tell that she was even sick. But she still was and I have no doubt that her little body was worn out by now. I sighed shaking my head.

"What else would it be?" I asked and they glanced at each other.

"Mom," Rosalie breathed. "It gets really good before it get's really bad." She pointed out. She and Carlisle could have told me in more medical terms, but I don't need to hear it, even if I could understand their doctor talk. I do understand what they meant though. "She's really out of it..."

I didn't say another word as I turned and began making my way to her room. I knew they were following but all I could think about was Kate. Poor baby! How come she had to end up sick? She's such an amazing girl, a baby still, and she had to get sick!

I walked in and she was crying. Nurse Renee was sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her back. I knew today was a medicine day and that they'd taken her in earlier. She doesn't like it at all, and I don't blame her. I would give everything, my life, just to trade placed with her. She doesn't deserve this.

"Mommy's here, baby," I sighed as I walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. She sniffled and moved to wrap her arms around me. "Don't cry, it'll be okay."

"Everything hurts!" She cried. I'm surprised she's still awake. She looks absolutely exhausted.

"Do you need anything, honey?"

"Just make them stop!" She begged and I looked into her little green eyes and sighed.

"You know I can't do that, sweetheart," I whispered and kissed her head. Her hair was thinner. I sighed and hugged her closer. She seemed so fragile but I knew this girl was anything but. "You're going to get better, angel, but to do that - you have to take medicine."

"Why can't I take normal Medicine? Like normal kids!" She cried and I sighed. "They just take little drinks, from stupid plastic cups! Why does my medicine have to be needles? And owies?"

"Because sweetie, you're a lot sicker than some kids get. But you're also stronger." I reminded her and she just shook her head.

"You need to lay down," Renee added softly and Kate began crying again. "You don't want to get too worn out."

"I hate this!" Kate sobbed as I helped her lean back on her pillows.

"I know you do, and we all do too. I would make it stop without a second thought if I could, Kate," I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I want Edward..." She began saying his name and I frowned. Edward? He's at work. It's probably almost lunch time for him. Emma's sleeping in Carlisle's office with Rosalie right now. Would Edward be able to come in, if I called him?

"I'll call him, baby, but he's working." I pulled out my phone.

"And B-Bella..." She added and I raised my eyebrows. I learned the night after thanksgiving that Kate adored Bella. I hated the way she talked, but I was happy she chose a good role model. She kept saying that if she wasn't sick, she would grow up to be like Bella.

"Edward?" I asked when he answered his phone.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he whispered something to someone.

"I'm just walking to my office with Bella, it's about lunch time. What's up?" He asked me and I took Katie's little hand in mine.

"It's Kate, she-..."

"We'll be right there." He said immediatley and I heard Bella asking where they were going. "What's going on? Is she hurt?"

"She's just not feeling well," I sighed as Renee cooed at her, trying to get her to stop crying. "She's been crying all morning, and now she's asking for you and Bella."

"Both of us?" I could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Yes, she loves Bella too. And she's hurting right now. You don't have to come immediately if you'd like to eat." I told him and he told me no, and that they'd be fine. I then remembered that after stopping by the hospital (when Kate was sleeping) this morning, he went and got breakfast for him and Bella.

This was his way of knowing she gets food in her system.

"Tell Katie that I'm on my way, I'm in the car now." He told me and I sighed.

"I want Bella too!" She suddenly wailed and Edward gasped.

"Tell her Bella's here also, and that she can't wait to see the princess again."

I repeated what he'd said and Kate cracked a slight smile. I told Edward. "Thatta' girl," Edward sighed, his voice full of relief. "We're on our way. I'm on the main road, so I have to hang up, or we'll get a ticket!"

"Just hurry..." Kate sniffled.

I hanged up the phone and helped Kate relax. She was making me sad, just watching her this upset. No mother, or parent, wants to see their child in pain. No parent wants to see their baby upset like she is right now. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back until the door swung open, and Ed and Bella came in.

"Hey, princess," Bella smiled at her, sitting down on one side of the bed while Ed moved to stand beside me.

It amazes me how Bella can be such a happy, and loving person with the way she was raised and the way she's still being taken care of - or not taken care of, I guess. She adored little Kate, and Kate adored her, they were friends immediately and I could never be more thankful for Bella.

It's not just Kate that she made happy too. Edward was a much happier person with Bella around. I think he talks to her a lot and it gives him something to get things off of his chest with.

And she was happier with them.

"Bella, it all hurts," I was pulled from my reverie. Bella was bent over her and running her hands through Kate's hair and singing to her. She had a lovely voice...I'd never have known, she's so shy.

"I know it does sweetheart," She sighed. "Kate, can I tell you something? Something someone important once told me?"

"Yeah," She smiled, she loved it when Bella told her 'important stuff'.

"Well, somebody who meant a lot to me, they once said that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, you see," She whispered and Kate nodded, completely engrossed in Bella's story. "And they said that things will be hard, everybody has problems, and some are harder problems than others.

"But what you have to do is...you have to get past them and survive them." She gave her a pointed look. "Because in the end...you come out a stronger, and better person. And Kate, you're already an amazing person. Getting stronger would make you...beyond wonderful. And you'll get better, I promise, it won't be bad forever. It'll never be perfect, but it will be better. Just keep that in mind."

"You really mean that Bella?" Kate asked, her voice soft.

"Absolutely. That's what I tell msyelf whenever I have any problem."

"Thank you Bella, that really helps," Kate smiled slightly and I grinned. I then wondered if Bella ever considered a future career with children. She was a natural with them.

"Sweetie, you do need to sleep though, just like everyone else." Bella told her and she sighed.

"I know...but what if I don't wake up?"

"Oh, Kate," Bella glanced at Edward as she climbed a little more in the bed and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder. "You will wake up. How about I tell you a story?"

I listened as Bella told Kate a beautiful story about angels and heaven. I could see in Bella's eyes that she wanted to promise Kate that she'd wake up, but she couldn't. I understood that. And I would have been fine there but then Bella had to go and make me twice as proud by telling her a nice story about heaven.

Because that's exactly what Kate needs right now.

I walked over and smiled at Bella, rubbing my hand on her forearms. Edward had one of his hands in hers, the other in Kate's.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled as she kissed Kate's temple.

"Believe me, I love her so much," Bella smiled. "I don't mind one bit."

"She looks up to you," Edward smiled too.

"Oh...wow...she shouldn't, I mea-..."

"Yes she should!" Edward chuckled, and grinned at her. "You're an amazing role-model!"

"I have a child at eighteen, Edward. I don't know about you, but I would be far from happy if that were the case with me. You don't want her to be like me." Bella huffed.

"First of all, taking the situation into account, her just being here would be fine. Second of all, I know that you and Emma aren't just some teenager who went and got knocked up at a party. I'm not stupid." He huffed and Bella blushed.

"You mean that?"

"Of course, if Kate turned out like you, I'd be beyond proud."

"Besides, having a baby young isn't always that terrible, it's not the best thing in the world...but I'd never take mine back." I added and Bella nodded, laying her head back. Now that I look, she'd looking exhausted herself.

It wasn't long before both Edward and Bella were asleep beside Kate. Rose brought Em back in here, still sound asleep, a while ago and I was now rocking her over on one of the couches. Renee walked in and sat beside me, smiling at the tiny thing.

"She looks a lot like my Isabella did," Renee whispered and I nodded, slowly.

"Yes, this baby...she's amazing. Bella is very lucky to have her."

"What do you think of Bella? What do you know about her?" Renee asked me and I looked at her. Her eyes were full of some emotion that I didn't recognize.

"She's a great girl, she's not living in a great home right now - but that's her story to tell. She's so smart, she has a photographic memory, and she's a wonderful mother." I told her and she smiled, nodding slowly. She then asked about Ed's relationship with her. "They're best friends. I keep hoping it'll develop into something more...they spend nearly all of their time together."

"That's good." Renee whispered as her pager went off. Emma's eyes shot open and looked right at Renee as Renee stood and ran from the room, apologizing, claiming there was a car accident.

I shook my head and looked at the little girl in my arms.

"We aren't doin' too bad," I smiled when she pulled my finger in her mouth. "Things'll get better, dear, I promise."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: You got a little peek into the mind of Esme :) Read and Review! Let me know if I should go on! I know I will, but it's still nice to hear from the readers!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: AH! I Got half way into this one before I totally lost it! I ended up posting a completely new story on Wattpad(dot)com. ( It's called Blink, view it here! .com/1628097-blink) Anyways, sorry bout the 'wait' even though it's shorter than any wait I've ever waited on a story. Lol. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-

I coughed as I rolled out of my bed, my head pounding. Em slept in her bed last night because of how drunk and psychotic James and Victoria had been. I walked over the closet and pulled out an outfit. It was a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and jacket. Pretty boring, but I didn't feel like going all out.

I coughed a bit more, my throat horribly scratchy. Great, I'm probably getting sick. I glanced at Em, finding she was sleeping soundly, before going to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. The sight before made me scream louder than I've ever screamed.

My hair...the hair that I've been growing out, all my life, wasn't even long enough to touch my shoulders anymore. I began sobbing, as I covered my bloody lip, where I'd probably been kicked in the mouth last night.

I ran my fingers through it and coughed again, shaking my head. I quickly brushed it and french braided my braids out of the way, and then made my way back out to Emma.

I knew I couldn't shower this morning and that I needed to go to Ed's immediatley. We could catch James off of this. I sighed as I collected Emma and her things, making my way out to wait for Edward. It was snowing, and extra cold out.

When the Volvo pulled into my driveway, Ed put Em in before sitting in his seat. He looked at me, shaking his head.

"What in the world did you do to your hair? I mean, it's still beautiful, it's just..."

"Short?" I coughed and he nodded, slowly, eyeing me with concern. "Yeah. I know. I'm not sure who did it - James or Victoria did it last night. They knocked me out first though. I don't know. I hate it."

"I don't hate it, Bella," Edward told me, eyeing me suspiciously. "It's just...different. A lot different."

"I know," I breathed heavily, my lungs not getting in enough air through my scratchy throat.

"Are you feeling okay? We can go see my Dad?" He offered and I shrugged.

"Um, can we just get through the school day? We can get me checked out later. I just...I dunno', I don't feel good." I whispered and Edward sighed, nodding.

"I'm going to keep a closer eye on you all day, then," Edward breathed and I nodded, biting my lip. "And we can get you checked out to see if he did anything to get you put through the system. You know, to put James and Victoria away," He gave me a pointed look. "I swear...I've only ever wanted to kill someone this much once...and that was my own father."

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Don't apologize," He sighed. "If you aren't out of there beforehand, do you want to stay with us for Christmas?"

"You guys don't mind?"

"We'd be thrilled to have you," He smiled, his green eyes serious.

"Okay...I can't really afford presents...I-..."

"No, no, no..." He chuckled, shaking his head. "We expect nothing of you. You just need to show up with that girl of yours, and make yourself at home. Esme loves having you over, because she doesn't get to see Rose as much any more, with Rose working so much."

"Good, because I love your family," I told him honestly, my cheeks heating up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yeah," Edward answered the phone, I was sitting on his chair while he was up on the desk and brushing my hair out again. We were up in his main classroom today, when usually we go down to his office in the locker room. It's a little more private so we can talk about everything. "Is she alright? Do I need to be there?"

I turned my head to look at him. His green eyes were full of worry, so, I put my hand on his knee - I was hoping it'd be more of a comforting gesture. He smiled softly and put the brush down, now using his fingers to brush my hair.

"Well, I'll probably come over after school then..." He sighed, and palmed his face. I rubbed my thumb over his lower thigh, and pursed my lips.

I know this is not an appropriate thing to do, or say, but I love touching Edward. It makes me feel safe, comfortable, and happy. He put his hand over mine and sighed into the phone, nodding his head to himself. "Alright...yeah, Bella...I'll ask...yeah. We are anyways. Mhm. I love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" I whispered. He turned me around and I placed my other hand on his other thigh. He put his hands over mine as he took in yet another, nervous, deep breath.

"It's Kate...she's getting worse. She wasn't really awake this morning, and Mom said she's not totally lucid today." His voice was shaky and I sent out another silent prayer, hoping that she would get better from here. She's been worse that last few days, and we're only two weeks from christmas.

"Oh no..." I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry Edward. I wish I could do something."

"You aren't alone." He nodded again. "All we can do is hope from here..."

That's when the door opened and in walked the school nurse, Mrs. Salazar, and then then Mike Newton, a fellow, idiotic student.

"Oh!" She gasped when she saw our position, I blushed and pulled back, and Edward hopped off of the desk.

"Sorry, ah, what do you need?" Edward asked walking up to the two.

I watched from behind as he talked to Mike about what he'd be missing the next few days. Apparently he'd gotten in a nother fight on school property and got a suspension. He was watching me, not Edward, while he was in here though. His face was covered in a mask of disgust.

Okay, so either he doesn't like the hair-cut or he is unhappy with Edward and my position today.

I suddenly wondered if he'd try to report Edward, or me, for this incident. What if he'd thought we were in a relationship? Or doing other things? This could ruin Edward's career! I know, and he knows, that that's not what's going on...but still...

When they left the room, I noticed Mike shooting me some glances and the nurse giving Edward a pointed look. He knew her through his family, and for some reason I could tell she wouldn't go jumping to stupid conclusions...but Mike...I don't trust him one bit. I never have and don't think I ever could.

"Right," He sighed walking over to me. "Well, let's get through today and then we can go see Mom and Kate."

"Sounds like a plan." I whispered, and coughed, moving to go finish my lunch.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I'm a horrible person. Lol. This chapter was extremely short, and had little point to it, but I decided that this was the only way I was getting a haircut in for what I had planned. Anyways...Read and Review! Though I'm going to assume you've read already...so...take it all the way and review to!

Love you, my loyal, readers!

P.S. - I've been asked a few times about this: Bella is seventeen. She may have referred to herself as an eighteen year old, but that's just like I, as a fifteen-year-old, will call myself sixteen (what's six months off gonna' hurt? lol) Even if she was 18 she wants J & V put away, and not out there where they can hurt others. Sorry for the mishap, I hope that cleared that up!

- Emma


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay! So...We're getting SOOO much out of the way if this chapter goes as planned. I'd say we're about...two weeks from Christmas? Give or take a few days.

I DON'T OWN.

EPOV

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean they didn't touch her?" I boomed as my father told me that James and Victoria didn't do anything to Bella last night that they could be charged for.

"I'm afraid cutting her hair isn't necessarily illegal. It's all they did, or all they did that left a mark on her," He sighed and I shook my head.

"I...I can't believe this!" I huffed and Bella put her hand on my forearm. I

"It's okay Edward...we'll just have to wait...we'll get them with something else." She whispered, her eyes just as scared as mine. I could tell she was only out to comfort me. She was furious too. I know she is.

"Ma!" We heard Emma cry from the other room. Esme walked in with a squirming girl in her arms. I watched as Bella's face lit up completely and she took the girl into her arms. The baby calmed down and reached around, probably looking for Bella's hair. She loved playing with Bella's hair.

"Hey sweet-pea," She smiled. "Momma' got a hair cut, didn't she?"

"Hey Emmy!" I smiled and she held her small arms out to me.

"Looks like somebody wants Edward," She giggled and handed me the baby. I smield as I placed her up against my chest and rocked her.

"Aw, I love my Emma too!" I couldn't help but smile as I breathed in her baby smell. She gurgled and looked right at me. "She's getting so big...I don't know what we'll do with her!"

"I know, my baby is growing up..." Bella pouted and I laughed.

"I really don't like this, having to wait for them to do something...I feel like it's either they're going to do nothing at all or they're going to do something big. I really don't want either one." I mumbled and Bella nodded, biting her lip. I suddenly wanted to do something that I haven't really considered since this whole mess started.

Knowing the room was empty, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Bella's. I know it's forward, I'm her teacher, I know it's not necessarily legal...but I couldn't help myself. I pulled back for a second, breathing hard, to notice that she was too.

And then...

She kissed me back.

I sighed, kissed her forehead, and pulled away. I glanced around the empty office, faintly remembering everyone leaving the room when Emma was brought in. Kissing Bella was the best thing I've ever done and probably my favorite thing I'll ever do.

That's when a small someone reminded us that we weren't alone.

"Oops." Bella giggled and pulled back. Emma looked at her and giggled. "Sorry about that, baby...Momma' was a little...sidetracked."

"I think she's happy with it." He smiled.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." Bella yawned. "I mean, I'd love for home to be your house because I hate going 'home' but I have too."

"I know..." I sighed, nodding.

We'd just spent the last six hours, after school, with little Kate. She was barely awake the entire time and I noticed she'd lost more weight - she was already way too skinny. I could tell everyone was worried and I sent out so many prayers tonight that God will probably not know what to do with himself.

I walked Bella and Emma out to my car after kissing everyone, and Kate, goodbye. Jasper and Alice had flown in for two reasons, the first being Kate, and the second being Christmas. Bella and Alice really hit it off, as well as her and Rose. I was happy that they got along with Bella, because I loved her.

Wait...what?

Did I love Bella? I love being around Bella. When I'm not with her I crave her presence. I love her personality, and her looks. I love the one thing that she needs me to love, her daughter. I'm over the moon when she's with me and all I do is worry when she's not there.

I love Bella.

I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan and I love her daughter Emma Swan.

Why don't I know Emma's middle name?

I sighed wondering when I should make her aware of this. I don't want to scare her off but I never know what's going to happen or if she's going to be okay. I want my feelings to be heard, and I want to know how she feels about me, just in case.

We pulled up in front of her house and I knew that James and Victoria were home. Bella glanced nervously at me and I sighed.

"Be safe, love. Call me if something happens."

"Promise." She whispered and kissed my cheek, nervously.

"Get your rest, it's almost winter break, and Christmas. We'll figure something out soon enough." I promised her knowing I'd make the promise happen.

"Okay...thank you...come get me in the morning?" She asked and I nodded, smiling. It's Wednesday. Friday is a half day. And then it's winter-break until January. This means we're halfway into the school-year. I can't wait for Bella to graduate.

"Absolutley," I smiled and helped her unhook Emma. I kissed Emma's little head and pecked Bella on the lips. "Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, her eyes wide as someone looked out the curtains. She pursed her lips and sighed. "I need to go..."

"Alright..." I watched as she went.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello?" I groaned, rolling over in my bed as it had woken me up ringing. I recognized the Brandon Heath song as Bella's ringtone.

"Stop it!" She screamed and I recognized Bella's cries and Emma's wails over the line. I was no longer in the bed, but rather running around and putting on enough clothes to show up at her house appropriately.

Ah! Who cares? She's being killed!

"Bella? Bells! Hang in there! I'm on my way!" I yelled into the phone as I stumbled through my house.

When I got down to the foyer Esme walked out in her robe, and switched on the light. She yawned and asked what was going on.

"Get off of me! Please!" Bella screeched through the line and I cringed.

"It's Bella," I breathed and her eyes widened. "Get Da-..." I noticed Dad's car wasn't there. "Call Dad and have him ready at the hospital! And the police!"

"Of course!" She was already up and dialing on the landline and her cellphone.

"Bella, I'm coming, hang in there!" I begged over the phone. I could no longer hear Bella, just a man screaming, and a baby crying. Emma crying.

I pulled out of the driveway faster than I've ever drove anywhere before. I sped as quickly as possible to Bella's house, not minding the speed limit at all. Who cares about it? I need to get to Bella Swan. The police should understand.

The blue flashing lights behind me just proved otherwise.

I groaned and slammed my head against the wheel. Do I stop or do I get him to follow me? Follow me! I hit the pedal faster and he followed fluidly. Sorry officer, I'd love to get that ticket later if you aren't busy.

You better be busy!

I pulled into their driveway and got out, running to the doorway. The stupid door was unlocked so I walked in without thinking. The officer followed behind me. When I got in, there was a redhead, Victoria, passed out on the couch. Emma was on the table, screaming, and Bella was passed out under James.

"Fudge!" I screamed and grabbed Emma, leaving the officer to kick Jame's ass. I could, but with the officer here, I don't want to be arrested, as much as I love Bella - this officer has a baton to beat his head off.

He handcuffed James and Victoria together and dragged them out to his cruiser, I put Emma in one arm and ran over to Bella. She was unconsious but breathing...a little. I picked her up, somehow juggling her small form and Emma's out to the car. The officer helped me put them in the front, on my lap, and we sped off to the hospital.

When we pulled up Carlisle was already there. The officer took James and Victoria in for stitches, Bella put up a good fight, but other than that he'd have taken them in.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?" I asked as the crowd of doctors and Emma began crying again.

"Edward, just go sit down, we'll let you know!" My dad huffed and I sighed, pulling Emma down and closer to me.

"Ma! Ma!" She sniffled and I sighed, kissing her little face.

"Don't worry, Baby, Momma's going to be okay. She has to be." I breathed and she gurgled a bit before saying something that I'd never thought I'd hear.

"Da-da! Da!" She giggled looking me in the eyes. I could tell she meant it and suddenly my eyes watered. I knew she didn't have a father figure and I was honored that she looked up to me as one.

Where did she learn that word though?

"Dada!" She squealed again and I looked at her, and she immediatly stopped.

"Yes, princess, I'll be your Dad," I whispered and hugged her tighter. I kissed her cheek and rocked her a bit. That's when my Mom came running in.

"Oh! Edward! Is she okay?" She looked at Em and I handed her to her. "Is Bella okay?"

"She was...really beaten in..." I choked on my own tears. Emma's eyes shot to me and cried out.

"Da-da-da!" She cried.

Mom's eyes widened and she looked at me as I took Em, and Em calmed down. I kissed her head and rocked her again watching as Esme's eyes watered, and she smiled.

"Edward, do you love Bella?"

"Will all of my heart and beyond." I breathed.

"And you love Emma?"

"As much as I love Bella."

"And she loves you?"

"She says so," I sighed and she grinned, suddenly engulfing me in a hug.

"It'll all be okay honey," She whispered and I sighed, crying. "Bella will pull through, she's amazingly strong and I just...I can feel it in my heart. For you and Emma, she'll hang in there."

"Thanks Mom," I breathed.

"What happened to Bella?" I recognized Nurse Swan who was standing there, wide-eyed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey! Oooh! What's with Renee? Will Bella be okay? Will Kate be okay? Edward and Emma? (SO CUTE). Ha! The questions are eating at me as much as they're eating at you. Review, my fans, review. I love them and they keep me going, seriously.

-Emma


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I usually take turns with POV's but in this chapter Bella's point of view would be a lot of sleeping and such. So, we'll do someone new for a change!

Renee's POV :)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What happened to Bella?" I asked Edward and Esme Cullen as they cooed over a baby and talked about all of the sudden trouble.

My husband, Charlie, came running in with Edward and a beaten Bella earlier. Edward tended to poor baby Emma, and Bella was rushed into somewhere else in the hospital. I was truly worried. I'd just started figuring things out and thent his happens? Why?

"Um," Esme glanced at Edward, who nodded. "Her Dad and Mom were abusive...they really g-g-got her tonight."

"Um...you guys...I've really, really looked into it, a-..."

"Oh my God! Renee!" Charlie came running in and pulled me into a hug. I ran my fingers through his hair, asking what was wrong.

"I...I got her blood tested, it was on my uniform, Renee..." He sniffled and my eyes widened. That's when Edward asked what we were talking about and Charlie sighed, and turned to him. "We...Bella Swan...she's ours. She was kidnapped when she was a baby. She kept her last name for christ sakes!"

"Oh my God..." Edward choked and Emma began saying 'Dada'. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you her Daddy?" I asked him. I'd be happy if he was.

"No, it's just..." Edward smiled, shaking his head. "Bella was terrified that Emma was Jame's...that they were sisters and mother and daughter, and that someone would find out."

"Oh...Isabella..." I covered my mouth, tears streaking my cheeks.

"And now he's not related to her? Now she's not even theirs? We don't even have to have proof, she's yours, and they kidnapped her! Bella's safe!" Edward smiled and kissed the babies head. "You and Momma' are safe forever, now!"

Emma squealed as Edward smiled at her. I could clearly see that they loved each other, and that he loved my daughter.

My daughter that we were so sure we'd lost twenty years ago. My beautiful girl who made it through all of this, and even ended up in the same small, stupid town as me. I don't think I'll ever thank Charlie enough for making me move here after getting that promotion.

"C-can I hold her? My Grandbaby?" I asked, and sniffled. I'd been so sure that I'd never get to be a grandma. How could I not be excited right now? I'm beyond happy.

"Of course," Edward smiled and passed me Emma. "This is your Gramma' Renee," Edward cooed and I smiled at her. She had Charlie's eyes and curls. And my nose, and face. It was like I was holding Bella. She wasn't much bigger than this when we lost her. They were identical.

"It's like holding Bella again." I breathed and he grinned.

"It's scary how alike they are, even their personalities." He whispered and Em took one of his fingers.

"I bet," I chuckled and kissed the babies cheek, not having enough of her. They'd be lucky if I ever put her down.

"She really is a beauty," Charlie whispered and smiled at the baby. "I'm...so happy we got her back...thank you for keep an eye on her Edward...you and the Cullens..."

"No, we all love her too," Edward's eyes shined and he smiled. "And Emma, of course," He chuckled as Em's eyes shot to him. She squirmed a bit and began saying 'dada'. Dang, not only did she really have this down, but she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. "Oh, but Gramma' Renee is holding you."

"Someone's in a Daddy mood tonight," Esme smiled rubbing Ed's back. "You probably make her feel safe. I'm sure it was a very scary night..."

"Poor baby," Edward sighed as I passed her to him.

"She's got to be traumatized."

"She's as strong as her Mother," Edward shook his head. "Nah. Bella made it out better than an amazing woman, I know Em will also.' He smiled and Emma smiled too. "I just know."

-o-o-o-o-o-

BELLA POV

I opened my eyes, well one because the other was swollen closed, to a crowded hospital room. Edward was leaning over one side, Emma asleep on his shoulder, and Esme and Renee were on the other.

The rest of the family were scattered through the room. I even noticed a police officer I'd never seen before. What had just happened? I groaned and Edward immediatly took my good hand into his, looking me over.

"You're awake," He breathed. "Oh, Bella, hang in there. I know it's scary...but we've got more than enough to but both James and Victoria away for life!"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh, and you missed something..." He sighed glancing at Emma and I felt my eyes widen, praying that she was alright.

"Is...is she okay?" I coughed, my ribs hurting terribly.

"Yes, she's more than fine," He smiled and sighed. "Don't talk too much, I know you're hurting Bella." He glanced at Emma who was now asleep. "Um, she called me Dad."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive. It's been non-stop all night..."

"Oh, Edward..." I wheezed feeling horrible. If I'd of been around I could have separated them for a while and she'd have forgotten...

"No, no," He smiled. "Um...are you okay with it? Me being her Daddy?"

I felt my eyes...eye...widen and a tear fell loose. "Ooh, y-y-you don't mind?"

"If you're okay with it...I'd be more than thrilled," He smiled and I could see that he meant it in his emerald orbs. He wiped a tear from my eyes and smiled at me. "Don't worry Bella, it'll all be okay...and there's some-..."

"Edward, don't," Carlisle gave him a pointed look, probably trying to be descreet. "You can tell her in the morning, if you are. She's had a lot of stress tonight, I'd feel better if you all let her sleep for a while."

"Okay, Dad,' Edward smiled. "If it makes you better...then I can handle it."

I nodded feeling drowsy again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When I woke up the next day there were less people. I knew they were all with Kate now, she's not at her best, and I don't blame them.

"Bella," I looked up to find Edward, in the same clothes, with Emma awake in his arms. He was feeding her.

"Hi, Edward..." I smiled a little at him, it tugged on my cheeks and hurt a little.

"Um, how are you?"

"Sore. Everywhere," I sighed and he nodded, telling me I will be for a while. "But I'm happy...more happy than ever..."

"Well, wait until you hear this," He grinned leaning on his knees a big. As well as he could with a baby in his arms. I watched as Emma smiled at me and gurgled in her drink a bit. She's so precious...I was so afraid they'd hurt her after I blacked out.

"What's going on?" My eyes snapped back up to him.

"Bella, James and Victoria aren't your parents." he whispered and I felt my brow furrowed. What the hell was this guy talking about? "You...You were kidnapped when you weren't much bigger than Emma is now and your parent's live here - in Forks!"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered and he nodded, smiling.

"Nurse Renee Swan is your Mother. We did tests and everything. This automatically puts James and Victoria away. Renee and Charlie love you and Emma so much! They held her last night. And the officer, who came in and arrested James, if you remember, he's your Dad. He was the chief of police, Bella!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes. You have a family who loves you, and has searched for you for eighteen years."

"Oh gosh...Edward...that's..."

'So great, right? He asked and I nodded, smiling. "They're here. I can go out and get them. They're across the hall...with Kate..."

"You could? Y-you don't mind?"

"Not one bit," He kissed my forehead and stood to go get them. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward.' I breathed, smiling as he walked out.

I would be meeting my parents, my Mom and Dad, this is...beyond insane.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey guys! I know that she's already 'met' them, but this is as her parents. And I really had a hard time with this chapter. I shouldn't even post it, but I can't help myself. I wasn't quite as into it. I'm going off of four hours of sleep so bare with me!

In my last chapter I posted a faulty link to my story, Blink. I took it off because I didn't like wehre it was going, but I posted another one. Link is on my profile, and I'd love to hear from you! Wattpad is amazing, I know you'd all love it!

Anyways! Read and review, my friends!

xx - Emma


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I Decided to do this chapter in Bella's point of view. The story will be wrapping up soon, so, I'm gonna' try and drag it out :) I like this one and I hate to see it go! Anyways!

I don't own, Steph does. Read & review, and I'll love you for life!

-o-o-o-o-o-

The last week has been crazy for me.

And yet, the best I've had in...forever.

"Are you happy to be going home?" Renee asked as she rocked Emma on the side of my bed. I smiled and nodded at her. "You've been in here for so long."

"I am," I sighed and held out my arms for a squirming baby. "Are you ready for Momma' to go home?"

Home.

The Cullen's are letting me move in with them. I'm happy to have Renee and Charlie back, but I don't know them. I wouldn't be comfortable just moving in with them. I do love them though, already. I can feel it in my bones, that they're my parents, and they want what's best for me.

Renee and Charlie were just like me. I had a lot of my Mom's face, Dad's eyes, and curls...they showed me baby pictures. They said they wish they had more, but I wasn't around long enough to make those memories.

They really had missed me.

It amazed me how happy they were to have me back. And at the same time, I knew I'd be the same about little Emma. I couldn't imagine ever giving up on my Emma. And the pictures, it was like looking at pictures of Emma. I really don't have pictures of her. Not until after I met the Cullens, they take lots though.

They loved Emma as much as I did, or Edward, or the Cullen's. They immediately had taken to helping me out with her too. It was nice to see that she had a Grandma and Grandpa, on more than just Edward's side.

Edward.

He's taken to being 'Daddy'. I don't think I could be happier than when I see him and Emma together. I used to be happy that he'd just hold her while I hooked her carseat in, and how he's proud to be called her Dad?

I'm proud to say I know him.

Speak of the...angel, the angel sha'll appear.

Edward walked in just then, with a sigh.

"She's not better...is she?" I whispered and he shook his head no.

Poor little Kate's not doing so hot. She's been at a standstill lately though. Her hairs thinner, and thinner, and she's thinner, and she's just not there as much. It breaks everyone's heart to see her like this.

"I wish there was something I could do..." My brow furrowed, and he shook his head, sitting on the edge of my bed with me.

"No, just get yourself better. I know I shouldn't be bring her up, and I need to let you get over your emotional...everything...I ju-...' He sighed and I began shaking my head, and I took his hand in mine.

"No, Edward, I love her too. And you coming in and updating me on her is what's keeping me from running in there and watching her too." I told him honestly and he sighed, smiling, and kissing my fading-bruised cheek.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," He sighed and ran his hand through my curls.

"I know the feeling," Renee smiled from the other side of the bed.

"No, you guys don't. I do." I smiled taking both of their hands and looking at Emma. "I love every person in this room...I must have done something incredibly good to have all of you in my life. You guys mean everything to me."

We spent the morning together while Jasper and Emmett moved everything from my house to theirs. There wasn't much, really, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that.

Renee got up, kissed my cheeck, and patted Edward's shoulder, promising to return after going to get some coffee. Edward cleared his throat and I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows at him.

"So...um...how do you feel?"

"I feel ready to go home," I smiled at him and he nodded, grinning.

"I can't wait to have you home. I've been waiting for this day...for a long time." He chuckled and I nodded, smiling. "You look beautiful when you smile," He touched my cheek. "I'm so happy you're safe now. I'll get to see that smile more too."

"I'm happy too." I smiled putting my hand over his. "Um, so...where am I going to sleep?"

This question's been bothering me since I found out about their plans. I mean, I'm happy to move in...but where am I moving into, exactly? I don't have bed furniture, even if they did find some space for me.

"Easy," He smiled. "You and Em's rooms are the only other rooms on the third floor." He told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Mine's up there too. I figured you'd be more comfortable...closer to me. If you disagree, say the word and I'll move you guys. I just assumed, you know, with us...I-..."

"Edward, calm down." I laughed. "I'd be happy to move in there."

"Oh good," He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I sighed, and kissed him back. I haven't been able to kiss him with all of my stitching, but they took the ones out of my eyebrow and cheek today. My face still aches, and my black eye's still there...but it's improving a lot.

I loved kissing Edward Cullen. It was the most comforting, loveable thing ever. His lips were like satin on mine and it made me feel special. It's as if we were two puzzle pieces, lost, and had just recently been found and happily put back in the puzzle. Back together forever, because my puzzle...it's now glued together with superglue.

I have a family, a kind, loving, beautiful family and nobody can take that from me, ever again.

"Mmm, Edward," I sighed. That's when the door swung open, and we jumped apart, as Carlisle walked in.

"Ah, uh, sorry for interrupting," He chuckled and I blushed, crossing my arms as I pulled back. Edward smiled at his Dad, who smiled, laughing.

"Okay, kids," He sat down on the stool by my bed. "How do you feel about getting out of this place and going home?"

"Well, I'm happy, but you're the fifteenth person to ask that today and then not take me home!" I giggled.

"Then I think I should change it then!" He smiled. "Because you've been discharged. We can take you home when you're ready."

"I've been ready from the moment James and Victoria took me," I smiled sheepishly and he chuckled.

"Wonderful, I'll return in a bit with your wheelchair," He patted my cheek and stood to leave again. "Oh, and just so you know...you guys don't have to be so secretive about your relationship. Everyone knows and is thrilled!"

"Oh..." I blushed and Edward smiled brilliantly at me.

"Good, because I'm glad to tell the world that Bella is mine." He took my fingers and interlaced them with his.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um, can we go see my room?" I asked as Esme held Emma, close to me. I'd be holding her, but one of my arms are broken and I wouldn't be able to catch her if she threw herself out of my arms or if I stumbled.

"Yes!" Esme smiled and Emma gurgled. "I'm so excited for you to see it! We spent forever on it!"

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice and Rosalie spoke in unison.

"Oh, you guys didn't need too. I know you were busy, especially with Emma full time," I added, feeling my face heat up. "I mean, and then you had Kate, and apparently you worried about me, I ju-..."

"Bella," Edward sighed putting his arms around me. "You need to bring your self confidence up! We all love you, and they were ecstatic to begin working on your rooms! Esme's always wanted a nursery to do. I was too old by the time she had the money and someone to do it with."

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Renee, Charlie, Emma, and I all went up stairs. The others decided to give us our family time and to back off for a bit. I love having them around, but all of these people can get overwhelming.

They helped me all the way up to the third floor. I thanked them just about every step and Edward reminded me that they loved me, about twice every step. When we got to the third floor, I couldn't help but smile at the door that had red and black, polka-dotted letters across it reading 'Emma'. Oh, they love her as much as I do.

I couldn't be happier that she's in their care too, now.

"Can we see Em's?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Edward approved of all of these rooms before," Esme told me. "So, with him knowing you, I'm assuming you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," I whispered remembering my white, piece of junk room at Jame's house.

I'd love anything more than that.

Carlisle opened the door and walked in, letting us follow him in. I couldn't hold back a gasp as I looked around the gorgeous bedroom. First I noticed the walls. They were painted a grass green and had ladybugs all over them.

For our little Lady-Bug.

I covered my mouth with my good hand and let out a cry when I saw the main part.

There was a changing table, a crib (that could be adjusted to toddler size), a dresser/wardrobe, and my favorite part...the white rocking chair in the corner to match it. I slowly walked over to it, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I sat down, and looked around the room from it.

"Oh you guys..." I let out a soft cry. Esme and Edward were at my side immediatley, Carlisle in front of me, watching worriedly.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? We can re-do it honey, I ju-..."

"No Esme," I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I love it! Absolutely! It's all that I could have ever dreamed of for Emma, and more!" I sobbed and she sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, gently but firmly. "Thank you so much! Th-thank all of you."

"Don't cry sweetheart," She sighed. "I'm just happy you like it."

"The rocking chair...I've always wanted to rock Em in one...but they never had one..." I smiled, wiping at my face. Esme smiled and hugged me again.

"I saw the furniture and just knew you'd love it," She chuckled.

"So, you're okay?" Edward asked.

"Better than," I smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're always welcome!" He laughed, and smiled at Em. "You like your room, baby? Momma' sure does."

"C-can we see mine now?" I smiled and Edward nodded, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, and here's another thing. Yours, mine, and Em's are all connected by doors. So we can get to Em easier." He told me and I smiled nodding, thankful for them being so thoughtful of my needs as Emma's mother.

We walked through the door on the right side and walked on into my room. I smiled wide-eyed as we walked into a beautiful room. It was identical to Edward's gold, and more boyish room, only with light blue walls.

I felt my jaw drop as I looked at the beautiful, darkwood, queen sized bed. I walked over and ran my fingers over everything as if it weren't real. I couldn't help but giggle as I turned around to face the Cullen's.

"You guys...you're all amazing!"

"Only for you," Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay," Esme smiled as we all sat down around the table.

I looked around from my left and so on.

Next to me, in a high chair, one thing I've never had...was Emma. On her other side was Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle on the end. And then there was Alice, Emmett, Renee, Charlie, and Esme on this end.

Esme had made a huge, fancy dinner with Renee this afternoon. Renee was ecstatic to be cooking for her daughter again. I was happy to be able to eat my real Mother, and my second Mom's meals. They're truly amazing people!

Charlie stood up, and smiled softly at me.

"I would like to make a toast tonight," He spoke and I wondered what he was talking about. "in thanks to anybody, especially the Cullen family, who helped get our daughter and grandbaby back to us. I would like to make a toast to Edward and Bella for making it work even through the hell that they've been put through. I'd like to make a toast for Esme and Carlisle for giving my girl somewhere to go, and a warm, safe roof to stay under

"But most of all I'd like to toast to God...God is who made all of this happen. He is the one who brought these two families together and saved my daughter. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, looking at her, alive and happy. So...thank you."

"Here, here!" Alice giggled and everyone toasted to what he'd said.

Emma and I are safe and loved by people who we love.

I couldn't be happier right now.

Or could I?

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I'm hoping there's a little more to this chapter than there could have been, I'm not sure. Anyways! Let me know what you think by clicking review! It's very appreciated!

Check out my story on Wattpad, .com/user/Emsssstories, comment/vote! It'd be greatly appreciated!

Love you all!

- Emma


	14. Chapter 14

I yawned getting up and walking into Emma's room. She was saying my name, I could hear her from the baby monitor. I walked in to find her rolling around in her crib. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of our girl on Christmas morning, dressed in a cute little red and green onsie.

"Hey," I cooed, pulling her from the crib and turning down the monitor, as to not wake Bella up. "Merry Christmas baby girl!"

"Momma'!" She smiled and I nodded.

"Yes, Momma's sleepin' right now. We'll go get her in a little while, okay bug?"

I carried her to the changing table and changed her diaper fluidly. I was getting good at this - though I'm sure nobody get's used to the smell of a dirty diaper. You just learn to get over it for certain, small, special people. I kissed her head, smelling fresh of her baby shampoo from when Bell and I bathed her last night.

I took a peek in Bella's room, finding her sound asleep under the covers and decided to go downstairs first. Maybe wake her up to some hot-cocoa and breakfast before we head over to the hospital to open presents with Kate.

When I got downstairs I found Mom and Dad were already up, dancing around the kitchen to Christmas music, and cooking. Well, Mom was; Dad was reading the newspaper, just like every morning. I also noticed that they weren't dressed. We'd all agreed that we'd go in our pajamas, to make it better for Kate.

"Morning Mom," I kissed her cheek, surprising her.

"Oh! Honey! Good morning! Merry Christmas!" She laughed, turning around, and covering her heart. She smiled at Emma. "Good morning little girl!"

"She's super excited for her first Christmas," I chuckled and rocked Em playfully. "How long until breakfast?"

"Not too long, why?" Mom asked and I smiled.

"Em and I are giving Mommy a breakfast in bed, isn't that right, Emma?" I bounced her and she giggled. "See."

"Aw, sweetheart, you're such a good Daddy already." Esme smiled whole-heartedly.

I knew Mom was so happy to be able to be Em's 'Nana' a few months ago, but now she's just ecstatic with Bella and I together too. She loves babies, she loves me, and she definitely loves Bella and Emma. I was happy that we made her happy like this, especially with how Kate's been.

I sighed thinking of Kate's relapse. When she was first diagnosed with the disease we all were tested and somehow none of us were matches as transplants for bone marrow. I had prayed, and prayed that I could help her and I'm not even a match. I can't even tell you how upset I am about that.

So, we've put her on a waiting list, but the odds are beyond low.

"And she is such a perfect baby," I smiled and put her on my shoulder, because she was moving around a lot. She loved being held like this.

"Okay, well, bring Bella this hot cocoa," Esme put the hot-chocolate on a tray. "These waffles, and biscuits, and..." I watched as she loaded the tray with food. "Oh! And here's Em's bottle."

I smiled and stuck the bottle in my pocket. I then proceeded to pick the tray of warm food up, balancing it in my free hand and turning around. Mom asked if I needed help, but I was too stubborn to take it even if I had. I then made my way up the stairs.

I made my way up and to Bella's room. I opened the door, every so quietly, and walked in to her sleeping soundly in the bed.

She looked so gorgeous when she slept. Her hair was shorter, but not too short, and I knew that would never (ever) effect my opinion on her. But her face looked so innocent and happy. She's been much, much happier lately - and it just made her that much of a better person.

"Bella," I cooed at her this time and Emma said 'Momma'. "Merry Christmas..."

"Mmm..." She mumbled before pausing, mid-rolling-over, and opened her brown eyes. They darted around the room before looking at me. I was worried for a second, but the worries vanished the moment a smile graced her face. "Edward? Emma?"

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful, love." I tucked some hair behind her ears and she breathed in, smiling.

"Who cooked?"

"Mom," I smiled as she scooted up and moved so we could begin eating.

"Mmm, hey baby," She pulled Emma into her arms and grabbed the bottle. She tested it on her arm before letting Em eat. She's beginning to eat baby cereal, but not too much. Bella and I are still working on that one. "Merry Christmas..."

"We're going to see Kate in about an hour and a half," I glanced at the clock. It wasn't even six yet. We wanted to be there early, but we knew she wouldn't be up this early. Even without her condition.

"Really?" Bella grinned.

"Yes," I smiled. "I can't wait to see her. She loves Christmas."

Em finished her bottle and we laid her down in between us while we ate the food Esme made us. I got up and went to get coats and shoes together for when we left. Bella pulled her hair up in a pony-tail, adding a green and red ribbon for the occasion.

When we all met in the living room I smiled. Bella was wearing a pair of my old Christmas pajama bottoms. They were kind of girly...a deep blue with white snowflakes all over. They looked amazing on Bella, with her white tank-top and coat. I was in plaid (green and red) pants and a v-neck. It was green to match the bottoms, and my eyes - according to Bella and Rosalie. And Alice.

I smiled, carrying Emma's bag and Carrier, and holding Bella's hand as we walked to the Volvo. The other's all got in their cars and followed us, while we followed Carlisle and Esme, to the hospital. Charlie and Renee were meeting us there.

-o-o-o-o-o-

We were walking up to Kate's room when Angela Weber stopped us in the hallway. She's Kate's doctor when Carlisle isn't in. More often than Carlisle, because Carlisle isn't supposed to be on Kate's case.

"Oh! Bella, we got your re-..." She slowed down as she looked at Bella. I glanced down and saw that bella was motioning for her to cut it out, with her good arm. Her what? "Um...do you want to know today?"

"Later." Bella winked before glancing at everyone in our family, who'd stopped to stare before turning and walking into Kate's room.

What just happened?

We walked in to an awake, but sleepy Kate. Renee and Charlie were already there and talking. They got up immediately and hugged Bella, and the others. Charlie held Emma while we all got situated and Jasper and Emmett put out the presents. Rosalie even brought a little white, light up tree last week.

"Time for presents?" Kate smiled and I nodded, sitting down on one side of her.

"Yes, time for presents." Bella put Emma on her lap and we began opening them.

I loved Christmas with my Family. Bella didn't get to buy anybody anything, but I didn't mind. I was perfectly fine with having her here. That's a present for me. We were about done when Angela came in and pulled Bella out.

When Bella walked in, she was grinning like a mad-woman. She sat down and wrapped an arm around me and watched as Emma played with her presents in Carlisle's lap. She kissed my cheek and I wondered what was with the sudden mood. I mean, she's been in an amazing mood all morning, but suddenly...she's way better.

"What's up, love?" I whispered.

"My present for you all!" She smiled as Kate finished opening the last one. She and Emma by far had the most here.

"I told you not to get us anything, Bella," I smiled as she stood up and shook her head.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." She grinned, clasping her hands together. Everyone looekd at her. "I felt bad because I couldn't afford to get anybody anything this year, not even Kate. So, I thought long and hard about what I should do in replacement. And that's when something came to my attention.

"I'm a positive match to donate bone-marrow to Kate." She stated, grinning as she took Kate's hand in hers. "And in about a month, I will be able to do the transplant. That's my present, to all of you."

"Oh my God!" Esme cried, standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around Bella. I noticed Mom was sobbing as she kissed Bella's cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Bella smiled. "I would have done it whether it was Christmas or not. I just figured that with the holidays...it'd could be a present."

"Bella, you mean this?" Asked as she sat down beside Kate and kissed her little head.

"Yes. Absolutely. I didn't spend more than five minutes thinking about it." She smiled and Kate grinned, widely. They both looked so happy, but should Bella do this?

I could tell though, by the way she smiled at me, that she was dead serious. She was turly ecstatic to be doing this. I mean...I'm beyond happy that she's going to...I just don't want her to feel obligated.

Hell, what's my problem? I shouldn't be talking her out of this! It's amazing, and beautiful, and life-saving.

I think I just realized the true reason why God brought Bella into our lives. She's an angel.

"Thank you, Bella," Kate whispered, smiling.

"No need," Bella hugged her. "You're so important to me! You're just like a sister to me."

"I am?' She smiled.

"You are." She whispered.

We all spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating. I was so happy to have Bella and Emma here in our lives. They were saving my sister, they were saving me! Now, I'm not dumb, I know we aren't out of the woods...

But that's beyond the point.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapters been written for a while, I just hadn't put it up yet. I'm happy to do so now! Review! Check out and review my new story, Respect. First 2 chappies are up now! Love you all!

- Emma


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, you know," Edward smiled as he carried my stuff to his classroom. "I don't think you'll ever get my family away now. Not after Christmas and all."

"I don't want you to go away..." I whispered as I walked in and he set my things on my desk. I still had two weeks in this stupid sling.

"Good," Edward smiled and began writing the information about today on the board.

I thought about how this Thursday we'd be doing the transplant for Kate. I'm so happy I turned out to be a match. I never thought I could bring much for the Cullen family - but boy, I proved myself wrong.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back, asking why I was so smiley. I just sighed and told him that everything's so well right now and that I'm so lucky to be here.

He laughed and turned around, smiling. He then proceded to sit at his desk and sighed. "I wish that we didn't have to keep things a secret here, Bella." He whispered and smiled sheepishly. "I want to kiss you so bad."

"I know, me too," I whispered, sighing.

That's when the door opened and in walked the principal, Mr. Greene. He walked up and looked at us both, his brow furrowing. "Welcome back, Miss Swan...you too Mr. Cullen..."

"Thank you," We spoke in unison, glancing at each other.

"How is your sister?" Mr. Greene asked Edward who grinned again, at me, before turning to his boss.

"Turns out we found a bone marrow doner." He told him.

"Oh really? Is it family?"

"Pretty close," Edward shrugged.

"And you, Miss Swan, how are you?" He asked me and I shrugged and said that I was doing better than I had been doing. "That is good, the school has missed you. You're a very good student here at Forks."

"Um...thanks..."

"I still think it's awful strange that you two left on the same day, and came back, on the same day..." He mumbled and I glanced at Edward, who kept a straight face.

"Well, we both had an emergency on that last day," Edward explained, his brow furrowing. Mr. Greene was suspicious - this was obvious. I watched Edward and listened intently to his story. "And we both decided to take the week off, and today we came back from winter break. I know I'd have been back earlier if we weren't on break."

"How about you miss Swan?" Mr. Greene asked me, and I practically fell out of my seat. What? He startled me.

"Um. I don't know." I shrugged. "My former kidnappers beat the crap out of me until I needed to be hospitalized. Then I met my real parents, because my dad arrested the bad guys, and my Mom was my nurse. You're lucky I came back at all."

"Bella," Edward scolded and my face went red. I had not intended to say even half of that.

"Sorry Mr. Greene." I sighed and he nodded, slowly.

"No, you've been through a lot these past few days. Um...I need to get back to my office. Good luck, and welcome back." He looked suddenly nervous as he turned to leave the room. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he shrugged.

He left the room and I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was. Why was he acting all suspicious? Unless...Mike tipped him off that one time. Or Carmen. Though Carmen is too nice and understanding.

I doubt it was carmen.

"What was up with him?" Edward asked and I shrugged, turning to look at him.

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "Weirdo."

The rest of the day just dragged on. I'd gotten so used to being with Edward and Emma, at their house, or the hospital, all the time. It was a hard habit to break. I loved my time with them and now I have to pretend like all of that time doesn't exist. Not something either one of us are happy with.

I can't wait until Thursday. I get Friday off and then I get a whole weekend just to myself and the Cullen family. Who wouldn't enjoy that?


	16. Chapter 16

I smiled as I walked out into the brisk February air and breathed in, smiling.

Today is a day that is very well worth celebrating. I grabbed Emma out of her play pen where she'd been drooling everywhere and buckled her into her car-seat. She smiled and spoke gibberish at me.

Her vocabulary has been improving quite a bit. She's so far said, 'Momma', 'Dada', 'Nana', 'Gramma', Gwampa', 'Papa', and food. Yes. Food. She's definitely my kid. I giggled when she began saying 'Dada' over and over. She's missed him this morning and I knew she was excited to go see him.

"Yes, Baby," I smiled. "We're going to see Daddy, and Grandma, and Papa, and Nana, and Rosie, and Emmy, and Katie!" I cooed and she giggled clapping her hands. Another name I forgot to mention, she loves saying 'Kate'. She loves Kate in general. "I know! Aren't you excited?"

Today was Kate Cullen's tenth birthday, a day that we couldn't be happier to see. A day that we couldn't be happier to see with her there too!

She'd hit the dark period hard, and for a while over Christmas when I'd had myself tested to be a bone marrow doner. Turns out, it was a positive. Edward's always saying that I'm their angel, and that I saved everyone's lives, but the Chemo's what saved her. I merely made it possible for her to go through the treatment.

At first nothing changed. We were afraid that there was no turning around from where she was. But then, one morning, she just woke up and was back to normal. Almost as well as she was that day that I'd met her, so many months ago.

And today, we were all going to celebrate her birthday at the hospital. She's so excited, and I'm happy for her. I'm happy she's doing good. That's another thing, is now, she's doing way better than I've ever seen her - even back when we'd met.

If the tests they're doing tomorrow go well, then she get's to go home next week.

_Home_.

Edward had mentioned us moving out of the Cullen house and getting our own home, or an apartment, but I knew he was just offering to see what I wanted to do. It was clear that he wanted to be home with Kate for a while, and I'm happy to be there with him.

So, we'll probably be staying at their house for a little while longer. Not that I mind. They're all such good people, and amazing help with Emma.

I buckled Em into her carseat in the Volvo. I'd recently acquired my liscence, never having gotten it while living with James, and I was so happy with it. Edward even let me drive his Volvo until we found me a car. He insisted on buying me one too, but I want to help. I even offered getting a job.

He refuses to let me get a job while I'm still schooling and working with Emma and his family is practically swimming in money. He also said that he owed me everything he has for all the things I've done for him and his family.

I think he's insane.

We drove through the snowy town of Forks and pulled up at the hospital just in time. Edward had already brought the present, so, all I needed to get was Emma, and my bag there. I didn't come earlier because Emma has had a cold lately.

I shook my head thinking of when Em got sick.

FLASHBACK

_I sighed, rocking Emma back and forth. She'd been crying non-stop for the last two hours and I didn't know what to do or how to help her. I groaned and bounced around the room trying to know what to do. _

_I would call Carlisle or Esme, but Esme is with Kate, and I don't want to interrupt them - she just had the transplant and all. While Carlisle is in the middle of a big surgery. I felt my eyes begin to water. I hate being in this big house alone! Especially when my daughter is in hysterics!_

_Edward's at a parent-teacher confrence. He has a few speeches to give about our class, and stuff like that. He offered to stay with me, because Em's been fussy all day, but I told him to go and that I was fine with a few little cries here and there._

_Well, it's safe to say that these little cries...they've escalated to full blown screaming._

_She sure as hell didn't get her lungs from me! That much is for sure!_

_"Come on, angel, stop crying!" I whispered and bounced her a big. That's when the crying turned into screaming, coughing, screaming, coughing, and constant back and forth between the two._

_The thought that she might be sick suddenly crept into my mind and I began to panick twice as hard. What if she were sick? I pressed my hand to her forehead, and sure enough, she was a little warm. Oh God! She's sick! I was now full on crying with her, not knowing what to do with myself._

_That's when my phone went off, Edward ended up giving me his, and getting a new one. He offered me the new one, but iPhone's don't really seem like my thing. _

_I answered without even looking at the Caller I.D._

_"H-Hello?" I sniffled._

_"Bella?" I recognized, my Mom, Renee's voice over the line. I hiccuped and Emma's cries got louder. "What's wrong honey? Are you girls okay?"_

_"No Mom we aren't!" I cried out. That's when it donned on me...Mom's a nurse in pediatrics! Why didn't I call her a long time ago? "Oh God, Mom, she's been crying for two hours and I think she's running a fever, I don't know what to do! I can't even legally drive yet! She's sick! I think she's sick!"_

_"Don't panick, Baby, I'm coming over. Where's Edward at?" She asked me and I sniffled, wiping at my eyes._

_"H-he had to g-go to a confrence. He offered to s-s-stay but I told him to go! She wasn't this bad earlier, Mom." _

_"Oh, don't cry honey," She shushed and I heard her car start. "And the others?"_

_"Carlisle's in surgery and Esme is with Kate. I can't call her, she needs to be with her daughter right now," _

_"Don't worry, I'm pulling onto your road," She told me in a soothing voice and I did feel better. I kissed Emma's head and whispered apologies to her again. "Don't worry honey, I'll be there in about five minutes tops."_

_We hanged up and I carried Emma, still crying, all the way down the stairs and to the door, where Renee had just gotten up the steps and to. I pulled the door open and she sighed, coming in and taking off her snow-covered coat._

_She was still in her pajamas._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I called you, I just - with Emma..." I cried and she gently took the baby from my arms, leading me to the family room._

_"Don't worry about it Baby," she smiled sheepishly at me. "I was getting pretty lonely anyways. Your Dad is working until probably...two in the morning. I don't know. I was looking at pictures of you when you called."_

_"I just...I don't like to intrude on you guys. I know you haven't had a kid to worry about for eighteen years, and that it's probably hard to suddenly have one again, but with Emma, I'd intrude on anyone for her. I mean, sorry abo-..."_

_"Hey," She turned and looked me in the eyes. "Sweetheart, if someone came in and took Emma right now, would you ever stop worrying about her?"_

_"N-no...never." I sniffled, sitting down next to her on the couch._

_"What would you do if she was suddenly in your life again, after eighteen years of her not being there, and had a baby, and needed your help?" She asked me, speaking softly._

_"I'd help her. I love her." I shook my head. I wouldn't think twice about it. I'd probably never let her leave my house - I don't even want to think about how I'd feel if I lost my baby girl. She means everything to me._

_"Well, that's what happened to me, honey," She cooed. "And you're lucky I'm even letting you stay with the Cullen's, with how much I've missed you. How hard it is to be away from you..."_

_"I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered, my voice weak after all of the crying. I suddenly felt bad for insisting on staying at the Cullen's like this. I didn't even consider how she and Dad felt about all of this. _

_"No, don't apologize, baby-girl." She smiled at me, and held out her arm. "Come here," I leaned into her side and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple. "I just wanted you to get an idea, just a little bit, on how I'm feeling right now. I know you love Edward, and that you and Emma are very attatched to this family, and I would never dream of taking that from you. I just want you to know I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mom," I smiled, my voice breaking again. I sighed softly. _

_"From what I've seen in the last few minutes, it looks like she's just got a cold." She whispered over the sleeping baby. "Do you have any baby tylenol? That should be what it takes. We'll keep an extra close eye on her, but she should be fine for the night."_

_"Yeah," I wiped at my eyes and pulled the bottle of tylenol out of my bag. I watched as Mom fluidly gave her the right dosage and rocked her a bit. She calmed down so fast that I wondered why I'd never thought of that. I leaned back into her side as Em laid on her legs, looking at us. "You're so good with her...better than I'll ever be..."_

_"No, sweetie, that's not true." She smiled and hugged me, again. I don't blame her. I'd hug Emma if the roles were reversed. "All baby's take practice. i've had a lot of that, between my sweet baby girl, and working at the hospital."_

_"I love you Mom. Thank you for coming...I was so scared...I had no idea what to do. It would have taken me a hundred years to figure out that she had a cold and needed tylenol."_

_"Oh, no problem," She grinned. "Bella, I want you to know that you can call me if you ever need anything. And I mean it when I say anything. Even if you just want to take a shower and want me to watch Emma, or if you simply want to eat lunch with me. I'm always open for you. Dad and I both."_

_"Thank you Mom," I smiled and hugged her._

_"You look exhausted, honey." She sighed, looking at my face. I felt it go red and I shrugged. _

_"Emma can be exhausting sometimes." I stated. It was true. I wouldn't replace her for the highest amount of sleep in the world, but that doesn't make her less tiring._

_"I know how you feel," she chuckled and rubbed my hair. "Why don't you just relax for a while. I'll watch Emma, and if we need anything, I'll wake you up."_

_"Y-you don't mind?" I asked her._

_"Anything. Remember that." She smiled and I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder, suddenly feeling ten times more ready for sleep. I yawned and closed my eyes. _

_Esme's been a great motherly figure in my life for the last few months, but really, nothing replaces your own Mother's touch. I sighed, happily, and yawned. I kept one hand out for Em to play with, but snuggled into the other. _

_I didn't know how long later it was when I woke up. I heard the door open, but decided to keep my eyes closed for a while, find out who it was. Renee wasn't screaming yet, so, I can assume it's not a serial killer._

_"Be-...oh. Hi Renee." I recognized Edward's presence before his voice, and had to fight off a smile when he came in here. "Um...how were things?"_

_"Well, Emma has a cold, and began crying for two hours straight about four hours ago," She sighed. "I called the house to just talk to Bella for a while, and found her in a panic attack. So, I came over to make sure things were okay. Em is a little warm, but I gave her some Tylenol so she should be okay...Bella's better. She sleeping now." _

_"Why didn't she call me?" I could practically feel the hurt in his voice._

_"Oh, she didn't want to interrupt you. She knew this night was important for your job."  
><em>

_"And Esme and Carlisle?" He asked before backtracking. "not that I have any problem with her calling you, you're her Mom, I just, I mean-..."_

_"Carlisle's working and Esme needs to be with Kate right now. This girl's too selfless for her own good, Edward." My Mom whispered, her voice full of pride. "She has every right to be the most selfish, annoying, jerk...and yet she's still a kind, loving, selfless...perfect...perfect girl." _

_"I know she is," Edward chuckled. _

_"Dada!" I heard Emma gurgle and Edward chuckled, again. He got closer to us and I could hear him pick her up._

_"Hi baby girl," He cooed. "Did you have fun with Momma' and Grandma tonight?" She gurgled a bit, whined, but didn't start crying yet. "I bet you did!"_

_He sighed, "Thank you for coming over," He breathed. "I went to the stupid teacher's dinner after the conference. I would have brought Bella, it was a date thing, but she's my student, and I don't think they'd have appreciated that."_

_"I understand," My Mom chuckled. "And don't worry about me. I'm more than happy to spend time with Bella. We have eighteen years to make up, you know."_

_"Yes, you do." Edward whispered. "Will you hold Em while I carry Bella up to her bed?"_

_"I'm awake," I mumbled, not wanting him to strain his back on me. I'm sure he's just as tired as I am._

_"Mmm, you don't look awake enough." He chuckled. I was caught by surprise, my eyes shooting open, when he pushed his arms under me and swept me up and to his chest, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself to him. _

_"Hey! I can walk you know!"_

_"Not tonight," He smiled and pressed his lips to my cheek._

_"Edward," I giggled. "Not in front of Mom!"_

_"No Baby," Mom laughed, standing up. "I don't mind. I like knowing that you have a good guy like him," She looked at us with a certain emotion behind her eyes...I didn't get it. I shook my head, and ducked it, blushing furiously. "Let's get our girls up to bed, Edward, what do you say?"_

_"Let's do it," Edward grinned and hoisted me up a big before letting Renee lead the way._

_We got upstairs and Edward ended up setting me down. I sent him off to get changed while I followed my Mom into Em's room, to let her sleep._

_"Um, I might have her sleep with us tonight." I yawned and Mom stopped, nodding. "I feel like I'd be keeping a better eye on her then."_

_"I understand," Mom smiled and passed her to me. _

_"So um...do you want to go home or stay here? We have a guest room, if you'd like to sleep in there." I offered, sort of wishing she'd stay the night. "I could lend you something to wear, or Esme could, in the morning if you want."_

_"You want me to stay?" She asked, grinning slightly._

_"Well...yeah." I sighed, giving up. "I just...I'm still nervous about Emma, and to be honest, I've missed you...it's nice having you around."_

_"Of course I'll stay, baby," She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Now, show me to the guest room!"_

_"Thank you so much!" I smiled and lead her to the other room._

PRESENT TIME

That night I really bonded with my Mother. We had eighteen years to make up for and I was thrilled that she wanted to make up for them too. We even planned to start having lunches together, and sometimes with Dad too. She's invited to all of the Cullen Family events as well.

I walked into Kate's room, smiling widely.

She was up in her bed, wearing normal clothes, and talking animatedly to her brother, Jasper, and sister-in-law, Alice. Edward came up and took Em from me, kissing me chastely on the lips and leading me over to where everyone else was.

"Happy birthday, Katie-bug!" I smiled, setting Em's bag down and walking over to hug the birthday-girl. She giggled, thanked me, and then asked her Mom about when we'd open presents - now that I was here, of course. For some reason I don't think that's the first time she's asked though.

We got out a birthday cake and sang happy birthday to her, ten candle's on the cake, before she grabbed her presents. I laughed sitting down beside her, Emma in my arms. Emma loved the singing, squealing and giggling the entire time.

I watched as Kate opened all of her presents, making up for her ill Christmas by acting twice as happy. She got some amazing presents this year. I truly hoped she'd like what Edward and I got her.

"Can I open Bella and Edward's now?" She asked, picking up our little box.

Esme nodded and she giggled, pulling open the wrapper.

Inside was a thirty-two GB iPod touch. One thing I'v learned, that Edward already knew, is that Kate had easily gotten Edward's amazing love for music. With being in the hospital she never got the chance to ask for stuff, or even use stuff, like this.

Edward and I both made a separate playlist of music that reminded us of her, put a playlist of music we knew she liked, and a playlist of just hits and whatever else we could get on. Edward put it on iTunes under his Credit Card number, and told her that all she had to do was let him know before hand, and she could download whatever she wanted on it.

She squealed, very loudly, as she hopped up to hug us both.

"Thank you guys! So much! I love it!" She giggled, turning it on, and going through the music. Edward smiled, winked at me, and sat down beside her; he was showing her how to use it and stuff.

I smiled, happy that Kate liked her gift. I was afraid that she wouldn't understand it, or want it, or something like that. I've never given a birthday present to anybody before - it's all so new to me.

I smiled, and sighed, as she played her iPod, talking to her family.

Talking to our family.

Oh, how much I love the people in this room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey everyone! Review! Let me know what you thought :) I am up at three just so that I could post this today. Check out my new story, and review it! It's called 'It's Only Acting'. I would love to hear from you guys on there! I really like where that story is going as well!

Anyways! Review! I don't own the twilight Characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't intend to steal her story, just borrow her characters for a while. Anyways!

REVIEW!

- Emma


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed as I sat down in my dress, in front of my vanity, and frowned.

I looked at the blue dress that Esme bought me and wringed out my hands. Today was an important day and I needed to look my best. My hair's curled but it just doesn't look...right. I sighed again and tried pinning it back.

Still not right.

I groaned and slumped in my seat wondering why I even agreed to go. I wasn't good enough to graduate - not in a fancy ceremony like everybody else. I bit my lip as my eyes began to water, praying that my makeup wouldn't smudge. I know Esme would freak out, and bug me about whatever's wrong.

I took in a shaky breath and knew it was too late. Maybe if I pretended to be in the bathroom she wouldn't notice and assume that I'm just...I don't know...nervous or something. Which, that would be silly to do because it's true.

That's when the door swung open and in walked Edward, Emma in his arms.

"Hey, Bella, E-..." He began speaking, but froze and ran over to me when he saw my tear streaked face. "What's wrong, love?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered, and swiped at my face. Traitor tears! He sat Emma down and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"If nothing was wrong, then you - my love - would not be in tears. Now, you can tell me anything. What's up?" He whispered.

"I just...I shouldn't be graduating!" I choked on my tears and he wrapped his arms around me.

"And why not?" He whispered, his lips to my ear. I couldn't help but go red. Even after all of this time with Edward, I'm not totally used to all of the intimacy. I mean...I love it. I really do. I just can't help but feel weird when he does it. It's out of my comfort zone. Though I can't help but love being out of it.

I'm a confusing girl.

"I just...I'm not good enough." I frowned.

"Isabella, what in the world are you talking about? You're valedictorian!" He laughed and I felt my cheeks flush. He's laughing at me? He sighed, watching my face. "I'm not laughing at you, love," What is he, a mind reader? "I'm laughing at how silly that is. You're my best student and well...favorite person on the planet. With Emma, of course."

"But Edward...I'm just..."

"You're what?" He asked me and put his hands on my cheek, making me look in the mirror. "Look at yourself...Bella...look at yourself."

"Edward!" I whined but looked anyways. He placed his head on my shoulder and moved some of my hair out of my face.

"You, Isabella Swan, deserve to graduate more than anybody I know!" He smiled and kissed my cheek. "And you know what today means, right?" He asked and I shook my head. "You and I are allowed to be together in public now. No more hiding. I've been counting every second - I can't wait to tell the world that this beautiful woman is mine!"

"You mean that?" I asked him, not being able to fight off a grin.

"Absolutely, darling."

"Th-thank you Edward...I don't know if it was just extra nerves...but I'm freaking out." I told him and he sighed, helping me up.

"You look beautiful, you deserve this position, and you certainly deserve the ceremony - no doubting that, okay?" He asked me softly and I nodded, slowly, and sighed. I'm not sure I'm agreeing but I'll nod anyways.

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed it, and he pressed his lips to my hair.

"Momma'! Dada'!" Emma squealed and we turned to see her, on her tummy, watching us in the bed. Her brown eyes wide.

"Hey gorgeous!" I smiled and picked her up. "You ready for Momma's big day?"

She giggled and I smiled. Edward took her from my arms and kissed my cheek, taking my arm in his. He then proceeded to lead me down the stairs. I picked up my cap and gown from the couch and walked out to Esme's car. I had to ride with her while he rode separately. No need for early suspision.

Edward buckled her into his car, we didn't feel like moving the base, while I kissed them both goodbye and was wished good luck. After our farewell I moved on over to Esme's car and climbed into the front seat. Kate was in the back, giggling and eating a popcicle. Esme had the look on her face, probably praying that Kate doesn't ruin her dress.

"You ready to graduate, sweet-pea?" She smiled at me and I sighed.

"Readier than ever."

"Good,' She winked. "Edward is so proud. He's been talking about it non-stop, about how his girl's graduating. He loves you."

"I love him. With all my heart." I sighed, meaning it. With all of my heart.

"Ew! Stop it Bella!" Kate giggled and I smirked at her.

I grinned and talked to Kate and Esme as we followed Edward to the school. I carried the cap and gown on one arm, and followed them to a row of seats near the front. I kissed Emma's cheek and she giggled, and then I hugged, Kate, and Esme, before getting ready to turn around and leave.

When I turned though, I came face to face with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Brats number one and two. They were dressed in short, designer dresses, with their ugly blonde and brown hair pulled back weirdly. They truly looked just...ugly. And then there was the look on their faces...

"You and Mr. Cullen have a kid together?" Lauren snapped her gum and I shook my head, blushing.

"Um, no, it's not his-..."

"Yeah right, slut!" Jessica sneered and I felt my eyes widen.

"I've never slept with anybody in my life, I've only-..."

"Says the witch with the daughter!" Lauren laughed and Jessica started laughing like a freaking animal, too. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Your brat isn't even cute, you'd think it'd at least look like Mr. Cullen! Instead it got your ugly genes. Probably just as stupid too!"

"Hell no!" I screamed and was caught by the waist just as I was about to pounce. I growled, but then realized it was Edward holding me, and chilled out. "They-...they said! Emma!"

"Hey!" Edward shushed me and pushed me behind him, where I pouted. I wanted to kick their asses. "Calm down, Bella, and you two! You two do not need to be calling Bella a slut of all people! You're lucky you're even at this graduation, don't make me kick you out!" He barked. "And don't you ever talk about Isabella or Emma like that, you don't know their past, and you arent' allowed to pretend to. Now, get lost before I call Mr. Greene down here!"

"You're a creep!" They screeched at him, and ran away.

I sighed, and turned to look at Edward, and scowled at him.

"I coulda' taken them, Edward."

"I know, that's the problem. I don't think Mr. G would appreciate his valedictorian beating up the dummies!" He chuckled and I smiled.

"They just...they insult me, I get over it, but when they start talking crap on you and Em..." I stuttered and he sighed, grinning.

"Bella," He smiled. "You're a good Mommy."

"I try." I smiled.

"Now, we need to go get ready, you okay with Emma, Mom?"

"Absolutely!" She kissed our cheeks and sent us on our way.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I sighed, glancing at the line that had formed as I finished putting my cap and gown on. Edward smiled, putting on his weird 'important-teacher-cloak' thing, and handed me my little tassle for around my neck, the one for the valedictorian. He put it gently in place and grinned at me, gently patting my shoulders.

"Go get 'em, tiger." He whispered and walked out to where he would be going. I sighed and found my spot in line, lucky me, beside Jessica.

Of course she was talking to the girl next to her about Edward and I, making up crap. Suddenly...I realized how unimportant she really is. I turned around, tuned her out, and smiled to myself.

Today I'm graduating from Forks High School.

The music began playing quicker than I could have thought and I began to make my way out with my class. That's when I realized something I'd never thought about and sighed. I shook my head, and slapped a grin on my face. It was real too.

Walking out I saw my family. My first family, my saviors, the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme (holding Emma, who was watching me closely), little kate was up on her uncle Emmett's shoulders, then there was Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I couldn't help but smile at them, and wink.

And then I saw my other family, my biological family. Charlie and Renee. Charlie was in uniform, having to come from work, but Mom was clad in a gorgeous blue dress with flowers on it. She blew me a kiss, her face covered in tears, and I giggled, smiling wider at her.

That's when I realized something.

They were all my family. It doesn't matter who's blood and who's there. These people are my family, and every single one of them is family to each other. It's why I can't stop loving them. I turned and looked straight forward, knowng I'd trip if I kept going that way.

When I looked up, I saw Edward taking his seat up front. He winked at me and I nodded, acknowledging him. I knew a few extra eyes were on me, with my valedictorian get-up and all. So, I put on a twice-as-happy-face and made my way up there with pride. I get to sit up on stage, by Edward, today.

The class made their way to their spots and I proudly walked past them and to my seat, up on the stage. Edward, and all of the other teachers though he's the only I care about, smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat down and sat through Principal Greene's speech and sighed when it came time for Edward to announce my speech. He stood up and glanced at me, going to stand up at th podium.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Edward Cullen. I would like to introduce you to the lovely valedictorian of our class, Isabella Marie Swan." Edward smiled, stepping back.

I stood and slowly made my way up to where he was standing. He nodded and grinned at me, whispering 'you'll do amazing.' I smiled sheepishly before turning to look at my class, praying that I didn't screw up.

I cleared my throats and looked at the note-cards that earlier today I thought I'd use and then I realized that they weren't true and they weren't me. So...I'll wing it.

"Hello...everyone..." I licked my lips and looked around. Both Renee and Carlisle had a video camera out. Great. Time to watch Bella screw up! What a memory! I'm sure Emma will love watching that one when she's older. "Well, I'd spent weeks working on this speech..." I sighed and Edward looked at me, his eyes confused. I'd practiced the written one on him all the time. "but...this morning something donned on me...

"You can spend all the time you want writing down, correcting, revising, editing, watever-ing your speech...but that really only makes it...less honest. In my opinion at least. So...I'm going to just tell you what I think and feel needs to be said before we all graduate.

"I walked into the doors of Forks High four years ago, and I was already miserable. I was kidnapped when I was just a baby and abused up until mere months ago. The kids at school...in high school you're judgemental, you're mean, you're rude. We all were. But that's the thing - you grow past that part of your life. You graduate. You go to college. You start fresh.

"Though there's one thing I know. Even through all of it...I'd never change how it went. Every step of the way. Because it may feel messy right now, but you're life has already been planned. You just have to go along with it and get through it. Within the last four years we all met new people, some even met people who will be by their side for life, I sure hope I have.

"So I know there are some people that we all need to thank. Mr. Greene, for sticking to this homely, little school - he knew we have potential, and kept his promises to get us there. Or as far as four years could get us.

"And I would also like to thank all of the parents in this room. Without you...none of us would be here, let alone graduating with a somewhat decent education." I smiled shyly and took a deep breath and continued.

"I could never forget the amazing teachers," I turned and looked at the few 'top' teachers, including Edward, sitting in chairs behind me. "You guys gave us more than a little push to succeed. You are amazing people for doing what you do and I don't think you could be thanked enough."

I was looking mostly at Edward, when I said this.

I turned back to my little crowd. "I could go on, thanking each person in this room, but I know none of us will remember my small thank you. That's not what matters - it's the person being thanked.

"I'm not going to make up stuff, because that's not how you'll remember each other. We are a very, very clicky-grade. Now, that is not something that we should be proud of, but it's far from uncommon.

"Everyone had their spot at lunch time. Mine was upstairs in whatever class I had next, but there were those occasions where I was in the cafeteria. There was the jocks, the preps, the artsy kids, I promise you - in this very small class, we had our ways of working. It's weird to think that in a day or two, maybe a month, none of those lunch times will matter.

"And I wish I could stand here and tell you stories about the proms, the dances, the clubs, and everything else...but I can't. I didn't attend things like that. With my upbringing and, the fact that I became a single mother over the summer...I didn't have time, even if I were wanted there!

"But I can tell you about the time Mike Newton took the school to play-offs for Basketball, they would have won if he hadn't broken his ancle the night before. I could tell you about how Tanya Denalie took the cheer squad to nationals, and got signed onto U-dub. I can tell you about Angela Weber, making honors society every year, earning over two-hundred hours of community service.

"I'm sure I could point out a number more of you who've done good things...but that's not my point. My point is even though you're in high school now, stuck in Forks, isolated from the rest of the world...one day you will be out there. And that day is very quickly coming to us. You need to be ready, look around, learn your leaders, your strengths, and even your weaknesses. I know I did, and I hope that at least some of you will.

"This was far from one of the most 'original' speeches out there, and it may not have been as thought out, and organized as some...but it's my speech. It's our speech. I could end it in a quote, someone we all know, someone nobody knows but says important things. But I know that you won't remember it later and since I didn't write this down, I highly doubt I will.

"You really only need to remember one thing. You have got to keep moving forward. Don't let the world get so far ahead of you that you can't catch up. Hold onto what you have, let go of your losses, and just love life for what it is. Whether you know how to change it or not, it's already mapped out for you. So...do your best guys.

"Every person in this room has made somebody else proud at one point in their life. So, now you need to make yourself proud. Move on up this little latter we're all climbing and reach your dreams, because if you put your mind to it...you'll get there. It just takes that one step forward."

I took a step away from the podium, the one part we'd all planned, the one part that's been redone over and over all over America for years, the part that means the most to everyone in this room.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Forks High's class of 2009!" I smiled as everyone stood up and clapped. I smiled, bowed, and turned to shake some teachers, hands. Edward was grinning ridiculously at me. I smiled, looking at my heeled feet as I made my way down and to my seat.

"Quite the speech, Miss Swan," Edward smiled as he walked to the podium, ready to hand out diplomas. "As she said, class of 2009, please rise."

I watched as he called names of kids and shook hands with them, along with the other teachers. I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. He still loved his job, so much. He called Jessica's name and she walked up, I had to follow, to be ready when he called mine.

"Bella Marie Swan," He smiled as I made my way up. His eyes watched me closely, that goregous crooked grin on his face as I walked towards him. When he shook my hand he smiled, and whispered, "You never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan."

I nodded, grinning, wishing I could just kiss his lips right there. When I get off of this stage our relationship will be legal. I can't help but be thrilled at just the thought of that.

I walked along the line, shaking the hands of teachers, some I didn't even have. I shook the nurses hand, and she winked, and I was more shocked than ever when I got to Principal Greene.

"Miss Swan, you did exceptional," He winked and glanced at Edward. "He told me everything and I hope all goes well between you and Edward, I'm on you guys' side all the way. Your secret would always have been safe with me."

When I walked away from him I just stared wide-eyed. I tried to silently thank him but that didn't matter. He's known about our relationship the entire time? Why didn't he tell anyone? Didn't he find it creepy? I shook my head, smiling wider then as I made my way back to our seating. Edward and Mr. Greene made their way to the podium and smiled.

"Good luck class of 2009!" They cheered and the crowd broke out into even more cheers, everyone throwing their caps way up high, even I participated.

I giggled when that part of the rush was over, collecting my hat and stuff, and shoving my way through the crowd - I was trying to find my Edward. That's when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and Edward's hair was sticking up over everyone elses.

I giggled, and ran full sprint (as full sprint as you could get in this mess), to my love. When I reached him, he reacted instantly, catching me in his arms and spinning me around, like in the movies.

"Congratulations beautiful girl!" He laughed and spun me around a bit more before stopping and smashing his perfect lips to mine.

I couldn't stop smiling as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, kissing him back strongly.

It was very loud in this room, but there's one sound that I would know anywhere. I recognized Emma's cries as soon as they went out. I pulled away from Edward, panting, before taking his hand and leading him to my-...no, _our _daughter.

"Somebody wants her Momma' and Daddy!" Rosalie giggled, holding Emma. Em was squirming, kicking, and wailing. That's when she caught sight of us and almost instantly stopped screaming. Though she was still beating the crud out of Rosalie.

"Hi Baby!" I giggled pulling her into my arms and rocking her a bit. "Mommy's done with school for good!" I kissed her head and Edward smiled, wrapping an arm around me.

"Pictures!" Renee and Esme were standing side by side, camera's in hand, and giggling together. It's nice to know that they got along already.

I smiled and wrapped one arm around Edward, the other holding our girl. Esme and Renee snapped a picture, and then they got a few of us kissing, and a few of us kissing Emma, and a billion other poses with each other, and the family.

"I want one with Bella! Could you take it?" Renee asked and Carlisle chuckled, nodding as he took her camera and ushered Renee over. We took it together before I turned and looked at my Dad, who was standing in the back nervously the entire time.

"I want one with Dad," I smiled and Charlie's head snapped up, looking at me questioningly. "Yes you, get over here." I smiled and he shyly walked over and stood next to me. I laughed, rolling my eyes, and wrapped an arm around his waist. I took one with him, and then one with both him and Mom.

And then I took one of just them, because I wanted one to put up in my room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um, where are we going?" I asked Edward as we walked out to his car and climbed in. He put Emma in with me before walking me around and helping me in.

"We're going to the beginning Bella," he smiled and I frowned, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

As we drove through the streets of Forks I bit my lip nervously, praying that whatever we were about to do, I wouldn't embarrass myself with it. Knowing me I'd embarrass myself five times with it. I frowned when we pulled up in front of the bus-station. Why the heck are we at the bust station?

"Um, Edward...are we going somewhere?" I asked as he helped me out. I got Em out and he walked me over to the bench.

"Sit down, gorgeous." He smiled and I nodded, slowly sitting on the bench. He then gently placed Emma in my lap and kissed both of our foreheads, whispering his love as he cleared his throat and turned around.

When he turned back around he'd knelt down onto one knee. I stared wide-eyed, for the hundreth time today, at him. He grinned nodding as he held out a gorgegous ring, a little older-fashioned, but still beautiful.

"Oh gosh," I took in a deep breath as he smiled.

"Bella, this is the exact spot that two angels came into my life. Those two angels are sitting down in front of me now and I would like nothing more than for this to be the exact spot that you guys not only become a part of my life, but become my life.

"I love you Isabella Marie. And I love your equally as beautiful daughter. Will you marry me?" He whispered the last sentance and by the time he'd gotten there, I was in full-blown tears, leaning over Emma. She looked at me, and at Edward, before patting my shoulder. I giggled, kissed her head before sighing.

"Edward Cullen I would absolutely be thrilled to be your wife." I breathed and he laughed, thanking me, pulling Em and I up into his arms. I giggled as he began kissing all over both of our faces and hugging us.

"Thank you so much! You just made me the happiest man alive!" He laughed and kissed me again. That's when he pulled out my hand and slid the ring on my finger.

A perfect fit.

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

He kissed us both a good ten more times before helping us back in the car - it was sprinkling out now, and none of us could be sick in the near future...because I have a wedding to get planned.

"Um, Bella, there's another thing I would like to ask..." Edward whispered as we drove to the Cullen's, where we'd all be eating.

"Okay, shoot," I smiled. I'm floating on cloud 9 Edward, nothing can bring me down!

"I wa-...I wo-..." He frowned. I'd never seen him so distressed over a question before. He wasn't even this flustered over proposing to me. "I...Bella..." He laughed with me and I shook my head, asking him to tell me again. "You can say no if you don't want this but...I would love to adopt Emma. I am her Daddy, and I want that under law."

"You do?" I felt my eyes water.

"Y-yeah..." He couldn't look at me, he was focused on the road. "I mean, I love her so much...I don't consider that angel anything but a daughter...though if you don't want it, I mean, I guess I'll be okay. I just thought, that maybe in the future, that she-..."

"Edward, I'm so happy you asked," I whispered, grinning. "I would be beyond happy to have you as Emma's father. I already consider you that. She's no longer my daughter. She hasn't been for a while. Edward...Emma is our daughter."

"You mean that Bells?" He asked, and a tear fell from his green eyes. I was astounded. I'd never seen Edward cry like this...and just because I told him that I loved him and loved him as my daughter's father? He's so amazing!

"Yes. I love you. She loves you. And I love that." I smiled and he laughed.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much!" He grinned. "I truly love you both!"

"As we love you! Now, get back to your house before they all think we've run away!" I teased and he rolled his eyes, driving a little faster.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yay! Bella finally spoke her mind & Edward popped the question! Hehe! Let me know what you think. There may be three or four chapters left to look forward too, but in all honesty, if you want more you gotta' click that review button! I know you want more, you've told me yourself, so just remind me!

xx

- Emma :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Time to get up, Bella!" I opened my eyes to Esme standing over my bed, Emma in one arm, and breakfast in the other. "Today's your big day!"

"Big day?" I yawned as it all flooded back to me.

Today is my wedding day. There's no way I wouldn't smile while thinking that. Today I will become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen - Cullen and I couldn't be happier. I took the breakfast, greatfully, and began eating. She sat down on the edge of the bed, Emma sitting in her lap and watching me.

"You know, I don't think I could have picked a better girl for my Edward," Esme told me and I felt my face heat up as I looked up at her.

"Esme, really, yo-..."

"No, I mean it, Bella." She smiled and winked. "You're a beautiful girl, and you're so sweet, and you already have a perfect grandbaby for me, and you're here. How could I not be prouder? I'm proud of both of you."

"Well...thank you," I whispered and took another bite of the scrambled egggs she'd made me.

"You're always welcome. Now! Hurry up and eat, and shower so we can get started with the day!" She smiled and picked up Emma. "Are you ready to be a wife, Bella?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I giggled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, first we have to do her hair and makeup!" Alice smiled as she and Rosalie led me to the bathroom.

They sat me down in a chair and I couldn't help but groan at the sight of the product covered counter. I then decided to remind them that I was going for a more natural look...They laughed and told me not to worry about a thing and to relax.

So, I did just that. I leaned back in my chair and let them do all of the dirty work. I trusted them and knew that they all knew what they were doing and wouldn't mess this up for me. Esme turned on the radio and we spent the morning as a girls day in, because we haven't had much of those lately.

"Oh, you are going to look amazing!" Alice giggled as she powdered my face with God only knows what.

"Ed would call her amazing is she showed up in a paper sack!" Rosalie snickered and I felt my face heat up.

"It's true you know," Alice tsked as she did my makeup. "You and Em have Edward wrapped around your fingers!"

I smiled then, thinking of last month, when Edward officially adopted Emma.

_"Oh! I'm so happy! I'm your Daddy, legally, and actually!" Edward spun Emma around as we walked out of the court building. I giggled at the sight of them. Emma squealed loudly flailed her arms and legs. _

_"I'm so happy for you two!" My Mom giggled and pulled me into a one-armed hug from the side. I smiled at her and hugged her back, thanking her. _

_"Me too," I sighed and linked my arms through Edwards, looking down at our little girl._

_"I'm so happy things are official, Bella!" Edward chuckled, again and Emma kept repeating 'Dada'. Even though she wasn't supposed to, I could tell that the sweetheart knew exactly what was going on today. _

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bella!" Alice giggled and I opened my eyes. "You were asleep!" She began laughing with Rosalie and I scowled at them. "Anyways, you need to get up. It's time to put your dress on!"

I sighed and pushed myself up from the chair using my arms. Alice and Rosalie had the dress out and ready. So all I really had to do was move my feet a bit and stand still enough for them to get it up and over my body. They'd already put me in a robe, earlier, so I'd be ready when it came time to get dressed.

I closed my eyes as they buttoned it up in the back before turning me back around to adjust it and make sure everything was in it's place. I sighed, content, and ready to get this show on the road. I'm nervous, but too excited to really acknowlege that part.

It was a beautiful dress, we'd gotten it in Seattle a few weeks back. It was strapless and had a beaded upper half. The bottom half of it was puffy, white, and had a slight train - but not so much that I'd trip.

"You look gorgeous!" Alice squealed as she stepped back.

"Oh my gosh, we may have to move the wedding night to an earlier time, because I know Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Rosalie winked and I felt my entire body heat up in a blush. "You look amazing!"

I turned to look in the full length mirror on the back of the door and couldn't help but smile. I looked exactly as I wanted to. It almost wasn't the same girl looking back at me...my makeup was light, natural, but working. And my eyes were big, brown, and framed in long, dark lashes.

My hair'd been pulled back and into a bun, a very pretty one with some loose curls. I knew it'd stay in place with the way they had it done and I couldn't help but turn around, giggling at them.

"You guys...you're miracle workers!"

"Nah!" Alice laughed and pulled me in a light hug, and then Rose. "You were already pretty, we just know how to accentuate what's already there!"

"Either way, thank you!"

"Oh! You look so beautiful!" I turned to see my Mother, Renee, standing in the doorway. She had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were watering as she looked over me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey Ma'..."

"You look amazing sweetheart!" She pulled me into a light hug, careful of my dress. "Oh, you're going to knock everyone off their feet today!"

"Without a doubt," Esme smiled from the doorway.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married!" Mom giggled and sighed. "You were a baby, and then you were gone, and now you're back...and getting married."

"You don't mind do you?" I suddenly wondered if I should have put more time in between the engagement and the wedding. Mom and Dad had just gotten back into my lives and now I'm being taken buy a guy...

"No! Not at all angel," She chuckled. "it's just a scary change. It'd be scary if you'd have been in my life all of your life...it's just hard to see you grow up."

"Well," I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper in the doorway. They were here to collect the women. Emmett winked. "You look smokin' Bells!"

"Very pretty." Jasper smiled as the girls went out in the hallway.

"Where's Dad?" I suddenly realized that my escort wasn't there. I turned and sighed with relief as Charlie and Carlisle came in. They smiled at us and Carlisle chuckled when Charlie's jaw dropped. "Hey Dad, ready?"

"I don't think I'd ever be ready for my baby girl to get married, Bella." He shook his head and I smiled.

"Renee, Esme," Carlisle turned to the women. "Time to take your seats. The ceremony will begin soon."

"Oh!" Esme clapped her hands as she and Renee followed her husband out.

We all lined up at the top of the stairs and Rosalie smiled at us, telling us how to count while waiting to go. Everyone would be just around the corner and down the stairs. I turned to Dad, and tightened my grip on him as the ever so familiar Pachelbel's Canon began to play.

"Don't let me fall, Dad,' I whispered and he smiled as Alice began to go.

I counted to five before going.

We turned the corner and everyone stood, and their eyes shot to me. I didn't really look at everyone. Not paying attention to my bawling mother up front, or little Kate standing up front by Edward. I didn't really notice anybody but Edward.

My Dad's arm was the only thing that kept me from running, full sprint, down the aisle to meet Edward. At this moment in time it felt as if we were the only two people in the universe and I was completely okay with that. I couldn't help but smile back when his face opened into a huge grin, his green eyes bright and glossy.

The walk felt agonizingly slow and I couldn't help but let out a deep breath when we finally got to the altar. Charlie told Edward to take care of me as he placed my hand in Edward's hands. I smiled and nodded at my Dad as we turned to look at each other.

The ceremony went from there and it went dreadfully slow. I had to fight off the urge to start tapping my foot in anticipation. Why did we agree on this? We should have done something shorter! I want to be married!

It was finally time to say the famous old lines about being with each other forever. We both said them, our voices loud and clear. I couldn't help but sigh with relief when he finally said the last part.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife...you may kiss the bride!"

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled his lips down to mine. He chuckled at my enthusiasm, but kissed back, equally as excited. I giggled into his lips but sighed and pulled away when Emmett wolf-whistled.

That's Emmett.

Everyone began applauding then and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as he led me out with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I grinned as we were announced and could finally go to the reception.

We walked in and I couldn't help but smile at everybody in the room. It was time to do the mindless greeting and mingling with the guests. One of those moments that I'm so thankful that we kept the wedding small.

"Oh! My Baby!" I giggled when Esme kissed Edward's cheeks and then hugged me. "That was beautiful, you two! Absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you, Esme, that dress makes you look gorgeous!" I giggled looking at her emerald green dress.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" She patted my cheek and sighed.

"Edward," Carlisle smiled and pulled his son into one of those man-one-armed-hugs. "Congratulations, son, I'm proud of you." He told Edward, who was smiling like there was no tomorrow. He then turned to me. "And then the beautiful bride!"

"Hi Carlisle," I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh! _My _baby!" I looked up at my Mom who was running towards me, open-armed.

"Mom," I chuckled and kissed her cheek. My Dad walked up with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking awkward. "Dad, don't you look-..."

"Silly?" He finished, interrupting me. I giggled, and shook my head.

"I was going to say more like '_Debonair'_!" I corrected him and he flushed red. I giggled and wrapped my arms around both of them. "You guys are the best, thank you so much for coming!" I turned to the group. "All of you."

"No, Bella, there's no questioning whether we would have came or not!" Esme hugged me. "You and Edward are both our children and we love you two. Of course we came. Today was an important day."

"Thank you," Edward and I spoke in unison, grinning.

"Great, they're already finishing each other's sentances!" Renee threw her arms in the air and walked away. Everyone laughed, before following her.

That's when Mr. Greene, Mrs. Salazar, and her husband walked up. The school principal, nurse, and her husband. What a combination...especially in this case scenario. I smiled and shook all of their hands with Edward.

"I still can't thank you enough," Edward chuckled and Mr. Greene sighed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," He told him with a sigh. "and besides...you two _technically _met before the school-year began."

"Thanks Jim," Edward chuckled.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys!" Carmen hugged us. That's when Kate came running, full sprint towards us.

She lept into Edward's arms and he spun her around, laughing with her. I smiled at the sight of them. The other's slowly walked away, smiling, as I turned to wrap my arms around them. Kate giggled, turned, and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you're my new favorite person!" She giggled and Edward gasped playfully. I laughed, pulling her into my arms and hugging her small body. "You saved my life. And now you've saved Edward! How could you not be my favorite?"

"Oh, you guys are all my favorites," I whispered and hugged her tightly one more time before setting her down.

"Oh! Bella!"

The rest of the time we quickly made our way around. I couldn't get the smile off of my face even if I'd have wanted too. When they announced the first dance I smiled, following Edward out to the dancefloor. I sighed and ducked my head.

"I don't know how to dance," I frowned realizing that I'd forgotten this part.

"Easy," Edward pulled me up and onto his feet. I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at our feet. "It's all in the lead." he began twirling around a bit and the song 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol played. "See. Easy."

"Thank you," I whispered and wrapped my arms tighter around him. "I love you."

"I love you too...Bella Marie Cullen."

That dance lasted a while since it went from that one to the song 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascall Flatts. I giggled thinking about how this song described our relationship to a tee. I smiled at Edward who nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking about this song.

When that ended I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my Dad smiling sheepishly as she song 'I Loved Her First' began playing. I smiled as Edward kissed my knuckles and passed me to my Dad.

It was obvious that I'd inherited my grace from my father as we began dancing. If you could even call it that. We were more like walking in a little box while holding each other. It was still a tender moment, either way.

"Thank you so much Bella," I looked at my Dad and asked what he was thanking me for. "I'm thanking you for coming back to us. We've missed you so much, honey."

"I missed you guys too. At the time I didn't know what I was feeling...but now I know that I was missing my Mom and Dad." I whispered, speaking honestly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The dancing for the rest of the night was amazing. Edward and Esme danced to 'My Wish' by Rascall Flatts for the Mother/Son dance. The bridal party danced to 'You Gotta' Friend in Me', from the Toy Story movies.

We did all of the fun music too. Like the Cha-Cha-Slide, the Cupid Shuffle, and the Chicken Dance. The men all even danced to Justin Timberlake's 'Bringing Sexy Back'. That was a very funny one!

I smiled when they announced that it was time to cut the cake, I followed Edward over to the cake we'd chosen a few weeks back. I was holding Emma, who was screaming non-stop, when we both took one hand to slice it before shoving the delicious stuff into each other's faces. Edward even put a little frosting on Em's nose.

"Want some frosting, baby?" I giggled and held out out my finger which she greedily pulled into her mouth to eat off of. "She's definitely my daughter!"

Everyone laughed as we served the cake and a chair was brought out. Oh joy, the garter toss. Not something I was even thinking about when I slid the little thing on today. Edward led me over to the chair and all of the single men lined up.

I can't tell you how awkward it was when my garter landed in my high-school Principal's hair...

I was definitely never going to stop blushing.

I tossed the bouquet and smiled, laughing lightly when little Kate caught it. She ran in a circle, squealing, before running up to hug and get her picture taken with me. Oh, I love this kid!

We did the final dance, and danced to 'The Time of my Life'. I truly did but now I was tired, and completely ready to get on with our wedding night. With how often Edward was kissing me, for some reason I don't think he could wait that much longer either. This only made me that much more smug.

When the dance ended I went and found the family, hugging and kissing them all goodbye. I had the hardest time, not wanting to part with Em for more than a night, knowing that three nights isn't that long. It's still hard.

"I love you baby!" I cooed. "Mommy will be back before you know it, okay?"

"I'll take care of her!" Kate announced dutifully and I hugged her, thanking her.

"Oh, Bella, you'll have so much fun, Baby," Mom giggled as she kissed my cheek and I blushed realizing that _everyone _knew exactly what we'd be doing tonight.

"I love you all," I smiled and Edward said his final goodbyes to Emma before we both kissed her on the head, handing her to Esme. Esme would have her for the first two nights and then Renee the last one. We wanted to see how she'd do away from me before leaving her with Renee that long. She's stayed overnight with Esme before.

"Bye!" We waved and blew kisses as everyone threw rice and all of the traditional stuff. I sighed with relief when we finally climbed into the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Are you ready, love?" He whispered and kissed me on the lips.

"Absolutely." I giggled and leaned into him, kissing him again.

Tonight was an entirely new beginning for us and I couldn't wait to get started.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey everyone! Finaly 'real' chapter :'( I can't believe it's finally over! I loved this story and always will! Go ahead and keep the review coming. I've been offered ideas for a sequal and would love to hear more from ya'!

I made a twitter account, my username is 'Emsssstories', feel free to follow me :) My Wattpad (getting ready to start a new story on there! Sneak peak will be up on my profile soon!), my Facebook (message me saying who you are, and I'll add ya'!), and my Youtube! The playlist for this chapter is up on there! Check it out!

X's & O's!

- Emma


End file.
